Keyblades Unleashed Series Extras
by lyokoMARVELanime
Summary: A collection of various original/deleted scenes from the Keyblades Unleashed Series and more. Have a look if you want to see original versions of certain chapters/scenes in any of the stories, if you just want a little bit of a laugh, or if you'd like to see something that's more than likely romantic, funny, or flat out ridiculous. Always more to come even if status is "Complete"
1. KBofFP Original Frozen Chapter

_**AN: Hey guys! Let me guess, you were expecting the announcer guy to pop up and say something along the lines of "Welcome to the studio of lyokoMARVELanime! And here's your host, lyokoMARVELanime himself!" Right? Well, this isn't technically a new story. This is more like a one-shot that may very likely become a series of one-shots later on down the line if I feel like being funny or something, or just expanding on certain scenes or events in the Keyblades Unleashed series, as the title of this little number implies. I know I probably could've just labeled it something like "The Original Frozen/Frozen-related Scenes of Keyblades of Future Past" or something else like that (Though most likely shorter than that example), but if I ever did something like this again, I wanted to save some time and just have one specific thing to post such scenes and short stories in for that series. Who knows, there may even be some deleted scenes worked into here that didn't get into any version of their respective story of the series.**_

_**Sora: Not to mention that you want to do a few other things as well just for laughs or something right?**_

_**AN: Yeah, pretty much. And speaking of laughs, look who decided to take a break from beating down on a certain old Keyblade master. Although, I could've sworn you'd only be doing that for when you and Kairi were on a date or something.**_

_**Sora: Oh, I'm just taking a little breather while I'm waiting for Donald and Goofy to get me and Kairi some stronger Keyblades to use on Xehanort. Namely the ones you had us using as our best Keyblades in Keyblades of Future Past. **_

_**AN: Nice! So what about Kairi? Is she still in there?**_

_**Sora: You kidding? No way I'm leaving my girlfriend alone in a room with that guy after what happened in KH3 canon. She's actually over in the kitchen helping Xion and Ven with whipping up some snacks for us so we can all enjoy getting another look at the original version of this bit of the story from your first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.**_

_**AN: Wait, so why aren't you helping out too? I thought all that time with Little Chef in KH3 (aka Remy), would've made you perfect for doing all of that.**_

_**Sora: Something about none of them wanting to see me show off and making them feel like they're failing at something so simple or whatever. I don't know why they think that cooking is simple though. Most of the time when I was helping Little Chef, he was steering me around like some kind mech suit or something. I mean, sure I can remember how to do a lot of that stuff pretty well on my own after going through it all so many times now, but still...**_

_**AN: Well are they going to take long, because I'd kinda like everyone to be able to enjoy the old version of these scenes/chapters again sometime...**_

_**Kairi: All ready! [comes in with the previously mentioned characters with a cart full of snacks] And we've got plenty for everyone should the rest of the cast show up. Except for Xehanort. He's not getting any at all.**_

_**Xion: Pretty sure that goes without saying.**_

_**Ven: Maybe, but that doesn't mean no one's going to say it anyway.**_

_**AN: Nice! Gimme some them cookies! [grabs a couple of chocolate chip and sugar cookies on a plate while the others grab a sample of one or two other snacks, or just all the snacks] All right, now that we're set, and have likely made you guys hungry, enjoy the story everyone! Assuming you didn't already when you read this content the first time through.**_

_**I do not own anything from any of the Kingdom Hearts franchise or any other franchise mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

**From _Keyblades of Future Past_:**

**All Original Frozen World and Related Story Lines**

On a distant world, snow was glowing white on the mountain tops with not a foot print to be seen. A relative kingdom of isolation save for one small figure that held a sword shaped like a key. The figure seemed to stare at the obvious Keyblade for a minute before he finally dismissed it in a flash of light and began trudging through the snow, holding his hood up as best he could in the wind. He had come to this world hoping to isolate himself from everyone he knew out of a feeling of having failed them, but at the moment, he was just hoping to find some shelter from the sudden, light snow storm that had just came up out of nowhere.

His prayers for shelter were soon answered when his eyes fell upon a magnificent castle of ice that seemed to shimmer and glow in the light like nothing he had ever seen before. Seeing no other options, the figure immediately ran up to the door, being careful to not slip on the stairs of ice that led up to it as he did, and knocked a couple of times before the door slid open after his last knock. The figure slowly poked his head in before entering slowly as he called out in a squeaky voice, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Who are you," a gentle, yet slightly frightened female voice called out in response. When the figure turned to see who had spoken, he was immediately awestruck by the sight of a beautiful woman with pale skin and long, pale blonde hair that curled a bit at the end and fell over the front of one shoulder. She wore an extravagant, crystal blue dress that seemed to shine like the ice that the castle was made of and which flowed as she slowly walked down the staircase towards him, completing the image of what one would consider a wondrous snow queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the figure quickly apologized after he was finally able to stop himself from staring and lowered his hood to reveal the face of one Mickey Mouse underneath. "I didn't mean to intrude, but I was caught out in a blizzard and was hoping that I could stay in your castle for a little while until it passes."

The woman smiled a little at Mickey before she said, "It's quite alright, but you should really leave. It's not safe here or anywhere close to where I am. You see, I have these magic powers over ice that I can't control, and after it was revealed to the people of my kingdom, they became frightened of me. So I ran away and built this castle so that I could hide myself away from the world, where it would be safe for both me and everyone else."

Mickey gave a small, sad smile and then said, "I understand. You see, I'm trying to hide from some people too. I have some magic powers of my own that I'm supposed to use to help people, but I wasn't able to do that for some really good friends of mine, and now I think it would be better if I just wasn't around to cause anymore harm to them or anyone else that I was close to."

Though Mickey was giving a sad smile as he spoke, the woman could tell that it was hiding a great deal of pain and sorrow, one that she could actually relate to a little. She had to smile as she found herself sharing a slight kinship with the mouse in a way, but she still backed away as she said, "I would be happy to welcome you into my castle, but it's still too dangerous to be around me. I wouldn't want to hurt you. I already hurt my sister with these powers when we were kids, and while I'm lucky that I didn't accidentally freeze her heart with them, the thought of doing something like that to others scares me a lot."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me," Mickey reassured her as he summoned Star Seeker to show to the woman. "I have a special kind of magic that keeps me from getting hurt by other forms of magic, so even if you did accidentally use your powers on me, I'd be a-okay. So whaddya say we be alone together?"

The woman smiled in reply for a minute before asking, "You really wouldn't mind my uncontrollable ice powers?"

"Not if you don't mind me being a big talking mouse with a Keyblade," Mickey replied with a small chuckle. The woman had to laugh a little in response before she finally nodded in acceptance, silently saying that Mickey could stay. "Hot dog," Mickey said. "Oh by the way, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Mickey, Mickey Mouse, and I'm the king of a faraway place known as Disney Town."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Mickey," the woman said with a polite curtsy. "I'm Elsa, the former queen of Arendelle."

"Gosh, no need to be so formal, Elsa," Mickey politely told the former queen. "Just call me Mickey."

Elsa nodded in reply to this, and then waved a hand forward to prompt Mickey to follow her on a tour of the ice castle that she herself had made, getting a small chuckle from Mickey in response. As the two walked through the palace, they exchanged a few stories about themselves along with a few laughs as well, and they could easily tell that they could see the start of a beautiful friendship forming between them. Though sadly, they were also completely unaware of the eternal winter that had begun to plague the peaceful kingdom many miles below the mountain that Elsa's ice castle sat atop of.

* * *

Some time after Mickey's arrival at the ice palace, two mighty Keyblade wielders had appeared in Arrendelle, but there was something very special about these particular Keybearers. You see, these two wielders were none other than Masters Sora and Kairi, and they had traveled back from the future to stop someone from altering history and bringing about the dark times that they had come from. Now though, they needed to find Mickey Mouse, because the heroes of this era had blown into their dark future, and only Mickey could help the two bring Aqua, Terra, and Ventus back. Though Sora and Kairi were both a bit startled by Terra, Aqua, and Ven's sudden call from the future, when they heard about the reason for it, they immediately relaxed and just laughed at how the three had freaked out over something that was rather normal for the two of them. Kairi was honestly not ashamed to admit that she ended up laughing so hard when Sora had thrown the joke Aqua once used on them right back at her, and the blunette's subsequent reaction, but all laughter immediately halted when they lost contact with the three a minute later. They were both a bit worried about the three, but they knew that if Roxas was with them that they would be alright, and at the moment, they had bigger things to deal with because they could see their destination approaching. When they first saw the world, they first thought that it would be a rather warm world, despite what Mickey had told them, but as soon as they were through the world barrier, they found that it was quite the opposite.

The place they arrived in was definitely a town that was by the water front, and was clearly in business of trading with other countries from overseas if the port was any indication, but everywhere Sora and Kairi looked, they saw snow and ice covering the kingdom, and it looked like the cold weather was still coming down. Thankfully it did not seem to be a full-on blizzard, but from what the two could see of the citizens that were struggling to keep warm, it was clear that the weather was not normal there for this time of year. If the people were not huddled together in as many blankets as they could get, they were crowded around whatever heat source they could find, and if they were not doing that, they were wearing some form of coat or cloak while passing out additional blankets and coats for others.

The two then looked around for another minute before Sora spotted a man that was carrying some firewood to one of the houses nearby. The man in question was dressed in blue pants, a dark red shirt, dark colored boots, and a black coat that was left unzipped, had brown hair and bluish-green eyes, and could be heard mumbling something about things going crazy at some recent time. Thinking that they could probably get some information from this guy, Sora immediately walked over and said, "Excuse me, sir, but could you help me and my friend out?"

The man turned and gave a small smile to Sora and Kairi before saying, "Sure thing pal. Are you more of the visitors that came in recently to see the coronation or something?"

"Something like that," Kairi replied. "Oh, I'm Kairi by the way, and this is Sora."

"Nice to meet you both. My name's Dave," the man replied as he exchanged a quick handshake with the two. "So where you guys from?"

"Uh…some place very, very far away from here," Sora replied, making sure to keep the story as vague as possible so that he did not disrupt the world order. "In fact, it's so far away that not only have most people around here not even heard of it, but we only just arrived today."

"Wow, really," Dave asked in surprise. "How'd you get through the ice?"

"It's a little hard to explain," Kairi stated. "Anyway, we're actually here looking for a friend of ours. He's a bit short, like about up to Sora's waist, has big ears, and…he might look a bit like a mouse."

Dave seemed to pause for a minute as he thought over what Kairi had said before replying, "Sorry doesn't ring a bell. I'd suggest going to the palace and seeing if someone there could help, but given how no one had gone there in years until just recently and how things are right now, I wouldn't waste my time if I were you."

"What do you mean," Sora asked. "What exactly happened?"

"Well no one really knew what happened to cause the king and queen to close the gates, or even why the gates were left closed even after they were lost at sea," Dave explained. "They were never opened and most trade with Arendelle went down until just recently when Princess Elsa was to be named as the new queen. Naturally since this was the first time that the gates had been opened in years, everyone from just about all the corners of the world showed up to see Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna, and the inside of the palace as well. Sometime during the night after the coronation, it was revealed that Queen Elsa had some kind of strange ice powers, and the people panicked, thinking she was some kind of monster, and then she just took off into the mountains. A little while after that, this eternal winter that's now covering the kingdom started up, and Princess Anna went out to find her sister so that she could bring the queen back and have Elsa end it."

"Why would the people think that Elsa was a monster just because she has some strange ice magic," Sora asked. "I mean, it doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but then again, Kairi and I know a lot of people who can use magic so it's not that big of a deal for us, and we've met a lot of really strange people in our travels as well."

"I know what you mean Sora," Dave replied with a nod. "When I saw Queen Elsa using her powers, I didn't see a monster; I saw a young girl who was clearly frightened, and whose fear only worsened because a few people overreacted. I just hope Princess Anna finds the queen and gets back soon, because there's just something about that prince from the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton that bugs me."

"Well thanks for your help," Kairi said as she and Sora began to walk away towards the mountains.

When Dave noticed this he immediately called out, "Hey, you guys aren't thinking of going up there, are you?"

"We've got to look everywhere to find our friend, and we have to find him soon, otherwise some of our other friends will be in big trouble," Kairi explained. "Besides, there might be a chance that either Queen Elsa or the princess might have run into him up there, so why not take a chance and find out?"

Dave had to pause in thought for a minute before he finally nodded and said, "Well I guess that it would make a bit of sense, plus it would be better to ask one of them than it would those other two guys I just mentioned. Actually, now that I think about it, I did hear a rumor about someone seeing a strange looking man wandering the mountains who kind of fit the description you just gave me, so it could be worth it."

"You really think so," Sora asked.

"Yeah, why not," Dave smiled encouragingly. "If you guys hurry, you might be able to catch up with Princess Anna, and if you're lucky she'll have run into this person."

"Thanks Dave. You've been a big help," Sora stated as he and Kairi took off towards the snowy mountains.

"Best of luck you guys," Dave called out to the duo.

"He seemed nice," Kairi commented.

"Yeah, but I kind of got the feeling there was something strange about him," Sora commented. The two though about it for a minute before they just shrugged and looked forwards again at the mountain that they were about to begin trekking upwards to.

* * *

Anna was not having a good day. First she accidentally caused her sister to freak out and cause their kingdom to become trapped in an eternal winter, then she lost her horse just a few minutes after she rode off to find Elsa and bring her back, and now she and her new traveling companion, Kristoff were surrounded by strange creatures that just suddenly attacked them from out of nowhere. They were definitely not wolves or other typical forest mountain animals, but at the same time, they were not like anything that either of the two had seen before, and that was reason enough for Kristoff's reindeer to run off with their little snowman friend, Olaf in a panic.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Kristoff commented as he held his ice pick at the ready, clearly prepared to use it as a weapon if necessary. "Really, you couldn't have tried to not cause your sister to go crazy and then drag me along to clean up your mess?"

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance, as this was now the umpteenth time that Kristoff had said something like that to her. Ever since the two met, he had been giving her grief not only on how she caused Elsa to freak out, but also on how she had agreed to marry Prince Hans the same day that they had met, claiming that he was close friends with "love experts", and in all honesty, it was trying her last nerve. "Could you please help to find a way out of this before giving me a hard time," Anna asked.

"Well of course your majesty," Kristoff said in false politeness. "I mean it's not like we're going to die if I don't do something."

Anna was about to retort when someone suddenly shouted out to them, and they immediately turned to see that one of the creatures surrounding them had just tried to jump at them in an attempt to attack, only to be destroyed by a sudden pink blur. The two then looked to see a young woman with auburn hair, dressed in a pink dress, a white camisole, a pair of grey, fingerless gloves, and silver colored sleeves that covered her arms with a strange piece of shoulder armor on her left shoulder that was colored pink with white highlights had just appeared out of nowhere, with a strange, key-shaped sword, decorated with flowers. The woman then looked to the two and said, "Stay clear and leave this to us."

"No problem," Anna replied as she and Kristoff immediately took cover just as the woman had told them to. They only just noticed a boy with spiky, brown hair in a black and red outfit, fingerless black gloves, large black and yellow shoes, a small set of shoulder armor on his left shoulder like the woman's, except with red highlights, and a bit of armor on his left arm that was colored in the same way as the shoulder armor, holding a similar weapon which looked more like a key than the woman's charging in to help out as they took cover, and they were soon shocked to see the two tear through the strange creatures with ease. When the last of the creatures was destroyed, the two weapons disappeared in a flash of light, prompting Anna to step up and ask, "How'd you two do that?"

"Do what? Fight off the Unversed," the boy asked. "We do that kind of thing all the time. More importantly, are you two okay?"

"We're fine, thanks," Kristoff replied. "I'm Kristoff by the way, and this little troublemaker here is Princess Anna."

"I am not a troublemaker," Anna huffed in retort.

"Sure you aren't," Kristoff said in a disbelieving tone.

"Wait, wait, back up a minute. You're Princess Anna," the boy asked. When Anna proudly nodded in reply, the two newcomers immediately seemed to perk up as the boy added, "Wow, we've been looking everywhere for you. Good thing that snowman we saw pointed us in the right direction."

"Is Olaf okay," Anna asked, hoping that the sweet little snowman who dreamed of seeing summer was alright.

"Yeah he's fine," the woman replied. "By the way, I'm Kairi and this is Sora. We were hoping you could help us with something. You see, we're looking for a friend of ours and it's really important that we find him as soon as possible."

"Well the only people I've seen out here are Kristoff, his reindeer, Olaf, and a shopkeeper, so sorry, but I haven't," Anna replied.

"Well it was worth a shot," Sora muttered to himself. He then turned to Kristoff and asked, "How about you? Have you seen him? He comes up to my waist, has big ears, and looks kind of like a big mouse."

"Nope, I've never seen anyone like that before," Kristoff shrugged. "But this is a big mountain, so you never know. Anyways, we've got to get going so that Anna can get her sister to come back and end the eternal winter that's covered the kingdom. Don't ask me why I'm helping though, seeing as it would be bad for my business."

"Mind if we come with you," Kairi asked. "We were hoping that maybe the queen would know where our friend is as well."

"Sure thing," Anna replied. "We'd be happy to have you and your boyfriend along for the ride."

Sora and Kairi both turned crimson at this and immediately protested, "I'm/He's not her/my boyfriend!"

"Really," Kristoff asked. "Cause it sure seems like you guys are a couple from where I'm standing."

"We're not," Sora huffed, his face still red from blushing as he turned away, wondering how he could feel so hot when it was so cold.

"I think they are," a new voice added, and they all turned to see the small snowman, Olaf, and a reindeer coming over to them. "I mean, they sure seem like they're a couple considering how well they get along, and I can just feel the sparks of love between them," the snowman carried on from what he was saying earlier.

Anna then looked from Olaf to Sora and Kairi, who were still blushing, and then had to gain a small smile as she determined to do whatever it took to get the two to realize they were each other's true love. Kristoff noticed the look that the red haired princess now had, and had to groan in exasperation from what it clearly meant before getting everyone to get their focus back on track so that they could continue on their way, which Sora and Kairi were happy to do, as evidenced by the fact that they were so quick to take a leading position, even though they had no idea where they were going.

As they walked up the mountain, Anna was not hesitant to ask Sora and Kairi some questions about where they were from and what their home was like, a fact that immediately told the two that the princess did not get out of her palace all that much, which made sense since the castle gates had been closed off to the rest of the kingdom for so long now. Over the course of Anna's little game of twenty questions though, they found themselves calming down from the embarrassment and nervousness they had fallen into earlier due to Anna and Olaf's accusations of them being a couple, but that quickly began to return in full force when Anna decided to start asking them some more personal questions. "So why are you two traveling together instead of with your families," Anna asked.

"It just happened that way," Sora replied, not wanting to reveal how it really happened for many reasons, one of which being that Anna might read too much into it if he told her.

"Well why not invite some of your other friends," Anna then asked.

"We were actually going to set out and travel with our best friend, Riku, but some things happened and we got separated from him, which led him to fall in with some bad people," Kairi replied with a small, sad tone of voice. "We've been trying to get him back ever since."

Anna nodded in consent at that, knowing enough about people to know that the topic was clearly a very sensitive one for the two since Sora seemed to get a bit depressed at hearing Riku's name. Anna then perked up again and asked, "So how long have you known each other?"

"Well I've known Riku for almost all my life, and we met Kairi when we were about four years old after she suddenly appeared during a meteor shower. The three of us have been the best of friends ever since," Sora replied, remembering the day he first met Kairi quite fondly if the nostalgic smile he had gained was anything to go by.

"I remember that day almost like it was yesterday," Kairi sighed just as fondly. "I had just woken up on a beach, not able to remember anything other than my name, when I suddenly saw someone running over to me and then gently lifting me up off the ground to see if I was alright. He then brought me to the mayor's house, and a couple days later I met Sora, and I found myself instantly liking him. There was just something about him that made me feel like I could depend on him and that I could never hate him for some reason."

"What about Riku," Kristoff then asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't I mention Riku too?"

"No, you just said Sora," Kristoff pointed out with a sly look of his own, leading Kairi's face to turn red with a blush once again. Kristoff then threw a look in Anna's direction and said, "See? Now that's how real true love can develop. Knowing someone for a while and letting the feelings grow instead of just falling for a guy and agreeing to marry him the same day you meet."

"Would you please get off that already," Anna groaned in annoyance, her good mood from talking to Sora and Kairi now gone.

"Uh, someone want to fill us in," Sora asked.

"Miss Brilliant here freaked out her sister, the queen, and caused the whole eternal winter we're now in the middle of because she introduced the queen to a man she got engaged to the same day that they met, and which she knows nothing about," Kristoff explained.

"I keep telling you, I don't need to know everything about him. Its true love," Anna huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You know, it might work that way for some people, but not everyone," Kairi said in an attempt to calm the two down. "Sometimes, the best ones are the ones you would never expect or just the people that you're closest to."

"You mean like you and Sora," Olaf asked.

"Exactly. Like me and…wait, what," Kairi immediately said when she realized what just happened, leading both her and Sora to gain brilliant blushes that could have probably melted the surrounding snow and Olaf. Anna and Kristoff both smirked at the two, knowing what Olaf just did, and they were both now more than determined to do whatever they could to get Sora and Kairi together.

* * *

The remainder of the group's trek up the mountain was filled with crazy attempts from Anna to get Sora and Kairi together, much to the twos embarrassment. One of her first attempts was "accidentally" bumping into Kairi and causing her to fall into Sora's arms, which resulted in failure seeing as Roxas and Naminé used to do that all the time to them, but still caused the two to blush. Another attempt came from a surprise snow ball fight with Anna and Kristoff on one team, and Sora and Kairi on the other, with the idea that Sora would try to play the part of the knight in shining armor and attempt to protect Kairi. This had failed because Anna and Kristoff did not know that Kairi was very capable of taking care of herself in anything, and had made the point quite clear to Sora on many occasions, having gotten mad at him a few times when he did try to protect her when she did not need it. The most recent attempt was when Anna convinced Kristoff to help her attach a small twig to a piece of string that they had on them and a branch and then dangled the twig over the two. Sora and Kairi just looked up at it for a moment before raising a confused eyebrow in Anna's direction, to which she just gave sheepish wave in reply before they began walking to their destination again.

"I thought for sure that would work," Anna huffed as she threw the branch down.

"Why would hanging a twig over their heads have made them get together as a couple," Kristoff asked, truly confused as to what the strange, chipper princess was thinking.

"I thought they would think it was mistletoe and share a kiss," Anna shrugged in admittance.

Kristoff was not entirely sure how to respond to that, so instead he decided to just smile in light amusement and ask a more important question that pertained to their current mission. "So how are you going to convince the queen to come back with you?"

"Oh I am gonna talk to my sister," Anna replied proudly.

When she did not add anything else to what she said, the entire group stopped and looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "Please tell me there's more to that plan," Sora begged.

"Why would there need to be," Anna asked. "Elsa and I used to be inseparable, and even after everything that's happened I'm sure she still feels the same way as before, and I can convince her to come back."

"And if you can't do that, what then," Kairi asked.

"I'll be able to do that," Anna replied confidently, clearly telling the two Keybearers that she had not thought of any backup plan at all due to being so sure that her only plan was going to work. "What about you two? What're you going to do if Elsa has seen your friend?"

"We're going to find him and convince him to help us," Sora replied.

"And you were criticizing Anna on her plan," Kristoff asked incredulously, even if he agreed with the two that Anna's plan was rather stupid and half-baked.

"Unlike Anna, we don't have a choice," Kairi replied. "If we can't convince Mickey to help us, then some of our friends will be in great danger that they'll never be able to get out of."

Kristoff and Anna nodded in understanding of this, and the group then elected to continue on in silence, apart from Olaf who was singing a small, off-key tune about getting to see what summer was like, much to Sora and Kairi's confusion and amusement. When Anna explained that it was Olaf's dream to see summer, Sora was quick to assure the little snowman that it would definitely happen if he just believed in it, much to the snowman's excitement. Kristoff just smirked and said that he was going to tell Olaf why he would not be able to see summer, until both Anna and Kairi smacked him in the arm and whispered, "Don't you dare."

Sora had noticed this and had to laugh at the iceman's misfortune, much to Kristoff's annoyance, until they finally saw that they had arrived at what was most likely their destination. The sight before them was one that Sora and Kairi could only most closely associate to the sight of the Castle of Dreams, as a beautiful ice castle sat atop the mountain and reached for the sky as it glistened in the winter sun. Kristoff was nearly brought to tears at the sight of such a masterpiece of ice, with everyone telling him that they would not judge if he did, while Anna and the others just looked on in child-like awe before they made their way up the stairs of ice that led to the front door. Before they could even enter though, Anna stopped the group and said, "Maybe you all should wait out here. Last time I tried to introduce my sister to someone, specifically a boy, she froze everything."

"But if she knows where Mickey is then one of us has to come with you," Sora pointed out as he gestured between himself and Kairi.

"Right…well in that case…you boys should stay out here while Kairi and I go in," Anna then determined.

Sora was about to argue until Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled as she said, "Don't worry, Sora. I'll be fine. Besides, if something does happen, you'll be the first to know, and I know that you'll be right there to help me in a heartbeat."

Sora finally sighed in defeat before he showed his agreement with the situation by smiling brightly at Kairi, and the girls then entered the ice castle saying they should only be a minute. As soon as they walked in, the boys sat down on the steps along with Olaf, who immediately started counting down the seconds, much to Sora's amusement.

* * *

Kairi and Anna were both just as in awe at the sight of the interior of the ice castle as they were of the sight of it outside, as it was quite clear that Elsa put a lot of effort into making the castle as spectacular as possible. The floor, ceiling, walls, and every other inch of the ice palace was made of ice that seemed to sparkle in the light like a wondrous piece of art that words could not describe, and the two felt like they could just stand in that one room and look around it forever. The probably would have too, if Anna had not remembered why they were there after she found herself glimpsing the very person who made the castle they were inside of.

"Anna, what're you doing here," Elsa called out from where she was standing atop the stairs of the second floor. The two redheads were unable to respond right away, as Elsa was dressed in a magnificent, blue dress that seemed to shine and sparkle like the ice the palace was made of and snowflakes, and it just went so well with Elsa's skin tone and hair that it made Kairi think that Elsa was both queen of Arendelle and beauty in her own way.

"Elsa, you look…different," Anna then noted after finally finding her voice again. "It's a good different, and this place is amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of until now," Elsa replied with a small amount of pride. She then noticed that her sister was not alone and became a little nervous. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kairi," the Keyblade Wielder replied as she gave a small placating gesture and a wave. "I'm a friend of Anna's and I was hoping that you could help me and my other friend with something."

"I don't think I'd be of that much help to be honest," Elsa replied as she took a small step back that only Kairi seemed to notice due to her experience and training as a Keyblade Wielder.

Anna did not notice this though as she took a step up the stairs towards her sister as she said, "Listen Elsa, I'm so sorry about what happened. I mean, if I had known…"

"No, it's okay," Elsa immediately interrupted as gently as she could in an attempt to placate her sister. "You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please."

"But we just got here," Anna pointed out. "And Kairi and Sora really need your help with something, and you belong down in Arendelle with me and all the rest of us."

"No Anna, I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody," Elsa immediately argued, and from hearing this, Kairi was quick to realize that Elsa probably did not realize what had happened after she had left. A quick glance at Anna told the Keyblade Master of the future that the princess was about to inform her sister of what had happened, and given what Kairi had seen of Elsa, the auburn haired girl did not think that was such a good idea. Kairi then prepared to stop Anna from saying anything when someone else beat her to it by drawing all three girls' attention to the door.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," the snowman shouted as he ran into the palace with Sora right behind him, clearly trying to stop him from doing what he just did, even though it was too late now.

"Sora," Kairi cried exasperatedly. "What part of wait outside did you miss?"

"Hey don't look at me," Sora quickly protested. "I was just following the snowman…which I just realized was probably a bad idea."

Kairi just chuckled a little as she shook her head at Sora's short train of thought on the situation before she noticed that Elsa was looking at Olaf in slight surprise. "Olaf," the queen of Arendelle asked in shock.

"You built me. Remember that," Olaf asked in a surprisingly quiet tone for him.

"And you're alive," Elsa then asked in equal surprise as before, receiving a nod from the snowman in response. Elsa then looked at Sora and asked, "And are you Kairi's friend?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Sora. Nice to meet you Elsa," Sora said, finally remembering his manners.

"Sora and Kairi? But that's…" Elsa stopped as she glanced at her hands for a minute in thought, confusing everyone as she did.

"Is something wrong," Sora asked.

"It's just that…I once read a legend that told of a boy and a girl who would one day travel across many different lands and attempt to save them all from a great darkness as part of my reading homework," Elsa admitted. "The boy's name was Sora the Brave and the girl's was Princess Kairi."

"Wait…Are you saying that you think we're the same people as the ones in that legend," Kairi asked in slight disbelief. Eventually though, she and Sora had to chuckle a little in amusement along with the two sisters, as none of them would have ever expected such a strange thing.

Anna then knelt down next to Olaf as she said, "What about Olaf? He's just like the snowman we built as kids, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," Elsa admitted in fond remembrance.

"Elsa we were so close," Anna then continued, thinking that Olaf and Sora had given her a good opportunity to press on. "We can be like that again."

The idea seemed to hold a little appeal to Elsa, but then Sora and Kairi saw the young queen's face suddenly shift into a fearful gaze, the kind that one would often have when they were thinking of a bad memory from their past, and they knew that it was bad enough for Elsa to immediately back away towards the door that led to the staircase that led further up into the ice palace and say, "No we can't. Please leave Anna. I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid," Anna insisted. "Please Elsa, don't shut me out again. Don't you see that I finally understand everything that's going on with you?"

"Anna please go back and live your life in Arendelle," Elsa then told her sister as she tried to put on an encouraging smile. "If you do that and stay away, you'll be safe from me."

Before Anna could say anymore, Sora suddenly stepped forward and asked, "Can you at least help me and Kairi? We're trying to find a friend of ours named Mickey."

Elsa's face immediately gained a shocked expression, but she was quick to make it disappear, thinking that Sora and Kairi had not noticed as she said, "I'm sorry, but I'm the only one up here. I haven't seen anyone else, and that's the main reason why I'm up here, because I'm alone and everyone else is safe from any harm I could bring them."

"Actually, we're not," Anna then said before Sora or Kairi could stop her.

"What do you mean you're not," Elsa immediately asked as she became apprehensive.

"Well…Arendelle's in deep, deep snow," Anna replied hesitantly. When Elsa looked both confused and shocked, Anna could not stop herself from clarifying, "You kind of caused an eternal winter, but it's okay because you can make it stop."

"No…no I can't," Elsa muttered in reply, clearly becoming very worried about what she had just heard. Sora and Kairi were quick to notice that snow was beginning to fall around them, showing that Elsa was in far less control of her powers than they had thought, but apparently, Anna took no notice of this.

"Of course you can," Anna encouraged. "I know you can."

"No Anna, I can't. I can't stop it anymore than I can control it," Elsa protested, not realizing that her ice powers were building up in her hand until she suddenly threw it out towards the three, releasing a wave of ice magic when she did that headed directly towards them. Sora and Kairi were both quick to react by summoning their Keyblades so that they could defend themselves, but they quickly became fully aware that successfully doing so had left Anna unprotected as the ice wave continued towards her. At least, that was the case until someone suddenly jumped in front of Anna and stopped the blast from hitting her.

"Elsa, calm down," the figure that had saved Anna pleaded in a voice that Sora and Kairi recognized all too easily. "If you're not careful, your powers will continue lashing out in response to your emotions."

Elsa immediately realized that the figure was right and took a deep breath to do as he said, ending the sudden swirl of snow that had enveloped the room, much to everyone's relief. When Elsa looked towards Anna with an expression of horror and anguish at what she had nearly done, she was naturally shocked to see that Anna was not looking at her in fear or betrayal like she had expected her sister to, but instead was still smiling at her with the same strong belief in her eyes that she held before. This sight was actually quite welcoming to the young queen, but upon glancing at Sora and Kairi, she and her sister both saw that they were looking at the newcomer in silent surprise, and it did not escape either of their notice how the fact the hood of the strange figure's coat did nothing to hide his large ears.

"Mickey," Sora whispered. "Mickey is that really you?"

The figure then sighed before he lowered his hood to reveal the face of Mickey Mouse to Sora and Kairi, much to their relieved joy, only for that joy to become worry when they saw the great despair in the mouse king's eyes. "Wow, he really is a big mouse," Anna muttered to Elsa after she walked over to her sister, thinking that the three needed a minute.

Elsa did nothing to move away from Anna, but instead just nodded as she replied, "Yeah it surprised me to when he just showed up here one day asking if he could hide out here. Apparently, something happened to him that made him feel like he had failed some friends of his and he didn't want to cause them anymore problems by being around. I only lied about him not being here because I thought that Sora and Kairi were those friends."

"Well you're not really that far off," Mickey replied solemnly before looking to the two Keyblade Wielders in question, who still had both of their Keyblades out. "Tell me, where'd you get those? Keyblades are not just something that anyone can use after all."

"They chose us," Sora replied as he dismissed the Kingdom Key from his hand. "But that's not important right now. Mickey, we really need your help."

"What kind of help, exactly," Mickey asked, his voice indicating just how cautious he was about offering his services.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that we're Keyblade Masters from the future, which is completely messed by the way, and we were sent back in time to change the past, but now Terra, Aqua, and Ven have all been sent to our future where they're now trapped unless you can help us open the gate that is literally their only chance of getting back," Kairi replied, shockingly, in one breath.

Mickey looked between the two Keybearers for a minute before he finally said, "As entertaining a story as that is, I'm afraid that I can't help you even if you weren't possibly out of your minds. Why don't you just go back to Yen Sid, because I know he sent you, and tell him that I can't come back unless he wants everyone to suffer because of me."

"We can't go back to Yen Sid and tell him that because he didn't send us," Sora immediately retorted. He then adopted a slightly sheepish expression before adding, "Well I mean he did send us, but it wasn't the Yen Sid of this time, it was the one in the future, and he wasn't the only one who sent us."

"Sora, please get to the point before you give everyone a headache of confusion," Kairi whispered, clearly seeing that their story was already getting wide-eyed looks from Anna and Elsa.

Sora took a deep breath to calm himself down and did as Kairi asked by turning to Mickey and saying, "The person who sent us was you."

That drew a surprised look from Mickey, but before the mouse king could say anything, Kristoff suddenly burst in shouting, "Guys, we've got a problem! Those creatures that attacked us in the forest are heading right this way, and they've got a lot of company with them!"

"What kind of company," Elsa asked.

"The kind that looks like a large angry mob," Kristoff said. Everyone quickly followed Elsa upstairs to the balcony that overlooked the mountains and had a spectacular view of the sky and the kingdom bellow, and they were immediately greeted by a massive gathering of people who were clearly from Arendelle.

Sora quickly pulled out a set of binoculars and began looking down towards the crowd to see if he could spot anyone in particular, which led Kairi to ask, "Where'd you get those?"

"Yen Sid gave them to me a little while back just in case," Sora replied as he continued to look through the binoculars. He then paused for a minute until he reported, "Looks like they're a number of people from the kingdom that are just acting out of fear, which is pretty helpful for the vast number of Unversed that are with them. The only one who doesn't seem all that afraid is the red haired guy in a white suit leading the charge."

"That sounds like Hans," Anna exclaimed. "But he was supposed to look after Arendelle in my absence. Why's he doing this?"

"No clue, but I don't think it's for a good reason," Sora scowled as he handed the binoculars to Kairi so she could have a look. "There's just something about that guy that doesn't feel right to me, and if the look on his face that I caught a glimpse of is any indication, that feeling is well justified."

"Sora's right," Kairi confirmed after handing the boy his binoculars back. "That guy seems a little too eager to storm this place; almost like he's going to get everything he wants by coming here and possibly dragging Elsa out in chains, and then doing who knows what to you, Anna."

"Don't be ridiculous," Anna tried to protest. "Maybe you're just seeing things."

"Anna, Kairi's a Princess of Heart," Sora then revealed. "That means that her judgment of most things is never wrong. Trust me, you do not want to try and argue with her on these types of things."

Anna was about to argue again when she heard Hans shout out, "Elsa, come out of the castle, surrender yourself, and you will not be harmed so long as Anna is alright. If you do not do so, we will take you by any force necessary. I'm giving you this one warning for Anna's sake, but I cannot guarantee that any of us will wait for long."

The entire time Hans was saying this, Anna could hear in his voice just how little he meant what he was saying, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was just putting on a show for the few people that were with him. Seeing this nearly brought tears to the poor girl's eyes and Elsa did not hesitate for a second to try and comfort her little sister as best she could with a hug along with Olaf. Sora on the other hand had a different idea on how to respond to the situation. "Kristoff, you stay here with Olaf and Anna, keep Elsa safe. Kairi, Mickey, and I can take care of that guy and the Unversed, and calm down the people in no time."

Kairi immediately nodded in agreement with this as she and Sora both summoned their Keyblades, but just as they were about to charge out into the battle, they immediately froze when they heard Mickey say, "No, I can't help."

Sora looked at Mickey in shock for a full minute before he finally moved to clean his ears out and say, "I'm sorry, I must've had something in my ear. I could've sworn you just said you can't help."

"That's exactly what I said," Mickey replied as he looked away in shame.

"Why not," Kairi asked. "You're Mickey Mouse, the king of Disney Castle, and a master of the Keyblade. You're the guy that Donald and Goofy can always count on to pull them out of the most dangerous situations. You're the one who helped Aqua to save a little girl from the Unversed in Radiant Garden. You can do anything."

"No I can't," Mickey replied. "Maybe I could have before, but that Mickey Mouse is long gone. All I can do is cause friendships to fall apart, bring pain and misery to everyone around me, and hurt the ones close to me."

Sora and Kairi could hardly believe what they were seeing or hearing. Mickey Mouse, one of the most powerful Keyblade Masters they had ever known, and the same person who had inspired them to keep going no matter what, was actually talking like he had already lost every battle he would enter before they had even started. The sad and depressed look on his face was shocking to say the least, but this was far worse than anything they could have ever imagined as an ultimate low point for their friend. The sight of this nearly drove Kairi to tears, and the fact that she turned away to start running out to the battle that laid before them was indication enough that she was not just saddened by the sight, but that she was also terribly, terribly disappointed.

That feeling was shared by Sora who instead of running off along with Kairi just turned an angry glare at the mouse and said, "Fine, if you want to waste away and give up without even trying, then go ahead, because if that is the case, then you're right about being someone else. In all honesty, I can't see how you could possibly have ever become the Mickey Mouse I know, especially if you're really going to be like this; someone who just gives up and doesn't help his friends when they need it."

Mickey did not need to look at Sora to know that the boy had tears beginning to form in his own eyes as he too turned away and took off to the battle outside where they could already hear Kairi fighting back against Hans and the Unversed. The small king was not sure what he was like in Sora and Kairi's time, that is assuming that their story of being from the future was true, but he knew that the two likely had every right to react in the way they did if the Mickey Mouse they knew or heard of was anything like they had just indicated he was. It was enough to drive poor Mickey to tears as well over the fact that he had let down two more people once again, only this time because of the fact he was not even trying to do something to help.

Seeing the poor Mouse's distress, Olaf walked up to him and said, "You look like you need a hug, buddy." Mickey did not say anything in response, but instead just let a few tears fall, prompting Olaf to hug him anyways while Anna did the same. "You know, you seem like a good friend to me," the snowman then said. "I mean, you've been staying here and keeping Elsa company even though she says that she wants to be alone, and you consider her a friend right?"

Mickey nodded a little in response, as there was not a moment since meeting Elsa that he did not consider the young woman a friend of his. Anna then decided to say a little piece of her own by saying, "I may not understand what true love is as well as I thought I did, but I do know what a real friend is, and you definitely seem like you've been a good friend to my sister if she was willing to go so far to keep you safe. Plus, you've already done something to help someone. You helped Elsa earlier and you helped me just before that."

Elsa smiled at Mickey as she added, "Anna's right Mickey. I may have said that I don't mind being alone, but that wasn't true. I really was very happy to have you come to this castle and become my friend. The fact that you were safe from my uncontrollable powers was just a small bonus, and let's not forget, if it wasn't for you, I would've accidentally frozen Anna's heart and probably everyone else's too. You've already done a lot for us without even trying to, and you were never afraid to do it then. In fact, you've now inspired me to stop being afraid and face my own fears."

Anna turned to Elsa in confusion at that last part, but when she saw her sister heading towards the door, she immediately knew what Elsa was going to do and quickly began to panic. "Elsa no! If you go out there now, there's no telling what those things or the people will do to you! Even if they are acting out of fear, they will probably think of you as a monster if you try to fight them."

"I'm not going to fight them," Elsa revealed. "I know full well if I use my powers to attack them, then I really will be the monster they think I am, but I'm not going to just sit here while my friends fight my battles for me."

Without saying another word, Elsa immediately raced out and down the stairs with Olaf cheering a little in encouragement for her, despite not really knowing what was going on. Anna just stared at where Elsa had disappeared to for a couple minutes before she too stood up and ran after her sister, much to Kristoff's protest as he tried to stop her, leaving Mickey alone with his thoughts, and the revelation that the sisters had just given him.

* * *

Kairi would be the first to admit that running headlong into the battle in the way that she did probably was not the best idea she ever had, but at the moment she did not really care, as she really had to work off some anger after what she had just heard from Mickey, and thus she was quick to charge in and start slashing through Unversed with Destiny's Embrace while firing off a few warning spells to keep the people of Arendelle back. Of course, she did not count on Hans actually trying to attack her head on and thus forcing her to actually strike back, but she did not let that stop her from continuing to fight on. Just as she had parried a blow from the prince that had somehow tricked Anna into thinking he loved her, Kairi noticed that two men were trying to slip past and up into the castle, both armed with crossbows and clearly intending to kill Elsa.

Kairi could do nothing to stop them since she was too preoccupied with trying to fend off Hans and the Unversed that had surrounded her, so she could do nothing more than fearfully watch as they made their way up until a silver and gold blur suddenly slammed into them before revealing itself to be the Kingdom Key after returning to Sora's waiting hand as he jumped down into the battle as well, forcing Hans to back away from the auburn haired girl. "We're not going to get anywhere like this," Sora quietly stated.

"Then how about we give them a little taste of the Blue Burst," Kairi suggested with a smirk.

Sora returned the girl's smirk and then said, "As much as I hate being on the supporting role, I can't really say that I'd disagree with you on that idea this time. Plus I already know that I shouldn't argue with you."

Kairi only giggled in reply before they both shared a nod and shouted out, "Wisdom/Valor Form, drive on!"

One burst of light later saw Sora charging out into the battlefield firing a series of magic darts from his Keyblade as he seemed to skate across the ground in the blue and black styling of his Wisdom Form, and before anyone could attempt to try and close in on him, he would either dash away and fire off a Blizzard-Thunder spell combo or just let Kairi rush in with both the Destiny's Embrace and Pixie Petal Keyblades spinning and striking out at any opponent she got close enough to, with the light blue and purple colors of her Valor Form shinning as she did. The two Keybearers' combination of attack patterns was like nothing that the people among the opposing group had ever seen, and many of them were quick to turn away and start running back to Arendelle, but there were still some that chose to stay and at least watch as Hans and the Unversed continued to fight against Sora and Kairi's combined strength. Kairi had just raced through a particularly large group of Unversed when a sudden blast of ice suddenly froze some Scrappers that tried to jump her from behind, and it was clear that it was not a Blizzard spell from Sora.

"You can threaten me all you wish, Prince Hans, but I will not allow you to harm my friends or my sister anymore than you already have," Elsa shouted as she stormed down the stairs to the ice castle she had built.

Hans and the two men from before both tried to attack Elsa, but Sora and Kairi were both quick to jump to her defense as the latter of the two shouted, "Are you really so blinded by fear that you can't see that you're the monsters here for picking on a young woman who's just afraid and is doing nothing more than defending herself and those she cares about? I mean, just look at what you're working with. Those creatures that you're fighting alongside of are the real monsters here."

Kairi's words just seemed to fall on deaf ears, as all three men just continued to fight against her and her friends. Seeing that she could not reason with them, Kairi was quick to return to the offensive, spinning Pixie Petal into a reverse grip as she did, and then attacked with a much more diverse range and set of attacks than she had before while Sora skated around her and Elsa and fired off a few more magic darts and spells of his own. As the two Keybearers continued their little dance of a battle, Elsa took the opportunity to either literally freeze more Unversed in their place or form a shield of ice between Sora and Kairi and their attackers when there came a moment that they could not defend themselves, but it was clear that the poor girl could not continue to do so for much longer, as she was quickly beginning to show signs of tiring out. Hans was quick to take advantage of this and immediately jumped to try and strike Elsa down, only for someone to suddenly cry out a warning to Elsa just as he had raised his blade.

Elsa was not sure what had happened next, but she did know that she had simply panicked, and that had led her control slip for a moment, unleashing a blast of ice magic that had struck Anna right in her chest just as she had jumped down the last few stairs to try and save her sister by shoving Hans aside. The battle immediately halted when everyone realized what had happened, and that had given Elsa the chance to race over to Anna's side and cry out, "Anna? Anna, can you hear me?"

Anna seemed to be shivering a lot as she slowly glanced up at Elsa and asked, "Yeah I can hear you just fine. Are you okay though?"

"Anna please don't try to talk too much, you're hurt," Elsa pleaded as Sora and Kairi came over, the latter immediately trying to cast a healing spell on Anna in an attempt to reverse any damage that Anna may have taken, only to find that nothing had changed except for one thing.

"Anna, you're hair's turning white," Sora cried out as he saw a number of strands in Anna's red hair turn white as the snow they were standing upon.

When Elsa saw this, she immediately began to become even more worried, as she knew exactly what had happened. "Oh no," Elsa whispered. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"What's happening," Kairi asked.

"I…I accidentally froze Anna's heart," Elsa said as she began to cry, eliciting a gasp of shock from Sora and Kairi, along with Olaf and Kristoff who had just arrived in time to hear what the young queen had said. Kristoff was quick to suggest taking Anna to the rock trolls, as he said he had seen them repair such magical damage before, but Elsa quickly dismissed that idea as she said, "They can't do anything for Anna. They were only able to help her before because my magic had struck her head, not her heart."

"There's gotta be something that we can do," Sora said.

"Hang on, I'll get a fire going to keep her warm until we think of something," Olaf said as he ran off to find some firewood in the nearby forest.

"Olaf no, you'll melt," Anna weakly protested as another bit of her hair turned white.

"Some things are worth melting for," Olaf replied with a smile, bringing small smiles to everyone's faces as well. Before Olaf could continue on his way to find wood for a fire, he was immediately stopped again by Kristoff.

"I once talked to Pabbie about this when I got curious about this sort of thing once," Kristoff revealed. "He said that the only way to save a frozen heart is through an act of true love."

Elsa immediately looked to Hans, who was observing everything in silence, before saying, "If you truly do love my sister, then you'll save her. Please, Anna's all I have."

Hans slowly stood up and approached, not missing the suspicious looks that Sora and Kairi were throwing him, and then kneeled down next to the two sisters before giving a devious smirk and saying, "Then I guess it's a shame that Anna doesn't have someone who loves her."

Before anyone could react, Elsa was shoved away from Anna, as the younger sister of the two was dropped into the cold snow, while the others were suddenly jumped and then held down by a number of Unversed. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I knew I didn't stand a chance to obtain the throne, and I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere," Hans then revealed, finally showing his true colors for all too see, clearly not knowing that some of Arendelle's citizens were still watching from close by. "As heir, you were preferable of course, Elsa, but no one was getting anywhere with you. Now Anna on the other hand, she was so desperate for love she was willing to marry me just like that. I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for you, but then you doomed yourself, and Anna was dumb enough to go after you. All that's left now is to kill you and bring back summer, while Anna perishes to her frozen fate."

"You're no match for Elsa," Anna struggled to say as she continued to freeze, her hair now almost completely as white as the snow she was lying down upon.

"I knew you were just some lousy creep," Sora shouted. "But I never thought you'd be this terrible of a person!"

"How can you possibly think that anyone would want to follow you as their ruler; someone so selfish that they would willingly play with the emotions of others just to get what they want," Kairi demanded.

"Oh you act as though anyone will ever know," Hans simply shrugged in a smug manner. "As far as anyone else will be concerned, I will be the hero who saved Arendelle from destruction."

"You won't get away with this," Elsa then snarled angrily.

"Oh but I already have," Hans shrugged once again before he raised his blade up once more, certain that he would not fail to strike down Elsa this time. He then brought his blade down, forcing Sora, Kairi, and the others to watch as Elsa tried and failed to form another ice shield, but suddenly found it striking against what appeared to be a transparent barrier.

Hans looked on in stunned shock as he tried to strike Elsa again and again, only to meet the same results, until he heard the sound of the Unversed being destroyed, and turned to see a fast moving figure slashing through the creatures holding their four captives down before casting a fire spell to keep Anna a little warm for even a moment longer. Hans raised his blade to strike at Elsa again, but he soon found it clashing against a blue, key-shaped sword with a star and crescent moon where the teeth were, which immediately forced the blade upwards and away from Elsa, causing him to stumble away from his target. Everyone was completely confused as to what just happened until a familiar voice squeaked, "You haven't gotten away with it yet!"

"Mickey," Sora and Kairi both cried out in relief as the latter cast another fire spell to keep Anna warm, for there, standing between Hans and Elsa with his arms spread out defensively, and his Star Seeker Keyblade in hand, was none other than the king of Disney Castle himself, laying a very angry glare on Hans's form.

"Doesn't matter if its Keyblades or even a basic dagger, no weapon should be used to bully other people around, and people who take advantage of the feelings of others like you are beyond unforgivable," Mickey shouted as he jumped into a battle stance. "I'll show ya!"

"You mean WE will," Sora corrected as he and Kairi quickly ran to stand on either side of Mickey with their own Keyblades at the ready. Mickey looked at the two in surprise for a minute until they gave him a thumbs-up and readied their Keyblades for battle alongside the now smiling mouse.

The battle that ensued saw Sora and Kairi fighting off the last of the Unversed while Mickey met Hans head on in sword combat, and it was clear to see that the mouse had an advantage over Hans, as Mickey was able to easily weave and roll between Hans's strikes before slashing out with some of his own due to the mouse's smaller size. Seeing as Hans had never fought someone so much smaller than him before, he was completely thrown off balance the more he fought against Mickey, although from where Sora was watching as he continued to skate around the battlefield firing spell after spell along with a continuous stream of magic darts, it honestly seemed like Hans had never really been in a basic sword fight in his life. Sora was brought out of his amateur observation of Hans's sword skills when he noticed that the colors of his outfit were beginning to fade out between his Wisdom Form and that of his normal attire, indicating that he was about to change back to normal, a fact that also held true for Kairi as her attire did the same, immediately letting the two know that they would have to hurry and finish their fight quickly before joining Mickey.

With this in mind, Sora immediately raced in and unleashed a much more devastating barrage of Thundaga spells on the Unversed, which brought up a massive snow cloud to cover Kairi as she raced in to unleash a powerful series of dual-slashes on the few Unversed that had survived. When the Drive Forms finally vanished, Sora and Kairi saw that they had finally cleared out the last of the dark creatures, and they immediately ran to assist Mickey in his fight, with Sora parrying a strike from Hans that nearly hit Mickey, allowing Kairi to strike him in the back with her own Keyblade. The one-on-one between the mouse king and the selfish prince then quickly turned into a three-on-one that Hans was quickly beginning to lose, as the combined efforts of the three Keybearers was unlike anything Hans had ever dealt with. Whenever Hans deflected a strike from above, Mickey hit him low, whenever he tried to defend himself from bellow, Sora struck him from above, and whenever he somehow managed to deflect both, Kairi was able to hit him from behind. Eventually, the efforts of the three paid off as Hans finally fell to his knees, with the Star Seeker and the Kingdom Key holding him at bay and keeping him from getting any ideas of trying to get back up.

Seeing that they had managed to subdue their opponent, Kairi immediately made her way over to Anna so that she could help Kristoff and Olaf keep the girl warm, but in doing so, none of them realized that they had left Elsa unguarded, a fact that Hans did not miss. The selfish prince then suddenly kicked Mickey into Sora and tossed his sword directly at Elsa before anyone could stop him. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as the blade sailed through the air towards the tired and weakened queen, until Anna suddenly jumped in front of the weapon just as her body finally turned to ice. When the blade struck the now frozen Anna, it completely shattered, leaving Elsa to only suffer a few small cuts as a result, but doing little to hide the horrifying fact that lay before everyone's eyes.

Elsa immediately ran around to stand in front of her frozen sister, who had a brave look on her face from when she had jumped in to save Elsa, and immediately started to cry as she hugged Anna's icy form. She was not alone in her sorrow, as Olaf and Kristoff were both very saddened by the sight of Anna, while Mickey was once again hanging his head in sorrow as well, and Kairi had immediately began crying into Sora's shoulder while the boy himself could do nothing more than hold Kairi as she did. As everyone continued to express their sorrow at the apparent loss of Anna, Sora noticed that some of Anna's body seemed to be thawing out and softly exclaimed, "Guys, look."

When they did, they were all completely in awe at what they were seeing. One moment, a finger became unfrozen, and then another, then a hand, then an arm, until finally, Anna's entire body had returned to normal as she breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled at Elsa. Elsa could not do anything more than return Anna's smile with a tearful one of her own before she wrapped her sister in an extremely tight hug that Anna more than happily returned. "I don't get it. What happened," Mickey finally asked, breaking the happy silence. "I thought only an act of true love could unfreeze Anna's heart."

"And it did," Kairi replied. "There's more than one kind of love, so it makes sense that there's more than one kind of true love as well. The kind that comes from romance and the kind that comes from a bond between family members, like sisters."

When Elsa heard that, she gasped in shock as her face lit up in excitement. "That's it," she whispered.

"What," Anna asked.

"I know how to stop the eternal winter now," Elsa replied happily as she started to head down the mountain. "Come on. Let's get to Arendelle as quickly as possible so we can bring back summer!"

No one looked like they were going to argue and so they immediately began to race after the queen of Arendelle, eager to see what she had thought of.

* * *

The initial reaction that most of the townsfolk had when they saw Elsa return with the group was one of fear, but when they heard what had happened from the few people that stayed behind to witness the battle that had taken place, they were immediately outraged by the actions that Prince Hans had taken, and they were even further enraged when they discovered that the Duke of Weselton had ordered his men to kill Elsa the first chance they had. After hearing this, Mickey and Sora immediately stood guard over the offending royalties as everyone else gathered around to watch as Elsa attempted to bring summer back to Arendelle.

"I still don't get it," Kairi said to Elsa as the queen prepared herself for what she was going to do with a bright smile on her face. "How is that you now suddenly know how to bring back summer when you had no clue how to before?"

"It's thanks to all of you that I realized it," Elsa replied. "The power of love can melt even the coldest hearts, and wash away all fears. That's why I could never control my powers before. I was too afraid and always trying to be alone, cut off from everything and everyone I care about. Now, that won't be a problem anymore."

To prove her point, Elsa raised her arms up to the sky, and a minute later, the snow cloud disappeared in a flash of blue dust, and the sun began to shine all across Arendelle, with the snow and ice that had accumulated vanishing in a swirl of blue magic as well. As they looked around, the people could not help but cheer at the sight of their kingdom returning to the natural season for this time of year, while Sora, Kairi, and Mickey were all only able to look on in awe at the sight of Arendelle returning to its original state, and the beautiful sight that came about as a result. Everyone was ecstatic at the sight of summer having returned at last, even Olaf who had started to melt until Elsa made him a little snow cloud that would allow him to never melt no matter how hot it was, and it was truly a happy moment for everyone in Elsa and Anna's kingdom, and for the two sisters as well.

With the natural season now restored, Sora, Mickey, and Kairi were able to help escort Hans and the Duke of Weselton to their ships so that both parties could face proper judgment for their actions upon returning to their respective homes, and the three then left Anna, Elsa and the others to the impromptu party that had ensued afterwards so that they could find a place to talk in private. Mickey looked between Sora and Kairi for a minute, not entirely sure what to expect or even say to them, while the two from the future looked back with neutral expressions until Sora finally broke the very tense silence by asking, "Why'd you do it? Come help us at the end there, I mean."

Mickey looked down in thought for a minute, even though he knew deep down that it was not too hard a question to answer, but he was still having trouble saying it aloud. "I guess…I realized that you were right to call me a coward. I know you never actually said it, but you didn't need to, because only a coward would refuse to help his friends. After that, I just moved and reacted, not really sure what I was doing but still feeling like it was natural for me. I know you're probably thinking that this means I can come help you now, but I'm honestly not sure of that myself. I want to help, but I can't help feeling that I'd just cause more problems."

"Even if you do cause a problem, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you at least try and be there for your friends. That way, you'll have already helped them a great deal," Kairi told Mickey.

"But how can I really help if I don't even know how to believe in anything anymore, including myself," Mickey asked, his eyes pleading the two for an answer.

Sora and Kairi glanced between each other for a minute before Sora knelt down to Mickey and said, "Somehow, I get the feeling that we're not the ones you should be asking the question to, but I do know how you can ask that question to the person you need to ask. Use the D-Link with me, and reach out beyond it to who you need to talk to."

Mickey nodded and closed his eyes as he raised his hand up to Sora, initiating a D-Link as he did. A minute after he did, a flurry of images flashed before him, starting with Sora's life on Destiny Islands before his adventures started, to when the Islands first fell to darkness and his separation from Riku and Kairi, to when he fought against Riku and gave himself up to darkness in order to free Kairi's heart, to nearly every single event that Sora had been through, including all the tragedies and hardships he had faced in the war between light and darkness. "No, stop it," Mickey shouted. "STOP IT!"

"Mickey, just calm down and stay focused," Sora soothed.

"No! I don't want to see this," Mickey protested. "I don't want your suffering! I don't want your future!"

"You can stop it from happening," Kairi calmly stated. "But right now, you need to look past our future, and find yours."

Mickey's distressed state slowly started to calm as he looked for him in Sora's memories, and every event that pertained to him, until finally, the world of Arendelle faded from around him, and he soon found himself lying in what appeared to be Yen Sid's tower, but he was able to tell that it was not because Yen Sid did not seem to register he was there, and he could hear the faint, muffled sounds of a battle being fought close by. He then glanced around the room to see a blonde girl standing to his left, while Kairi lay on a bed opposite of the one he was on, and then looked to see the nearly starless sky out a nearby window before his gaze finally settled on the person he was looking for. Mickey immediately stood up from where he was and walked over to the person before he finally called out, "Mickey?"

The red and white clad version of Mickey Mouse from the future perked up at the sound of his past self's voice, turned around, and then smiled brightly when he saw said past self as he said, "Hello Mickey. It's good to see you're doing alright, given the circumstances."

"How can you say that I'm doing alright after all that I've been through, and all you've been through," Past Mickey asked. "Everything either of us has done has all been for nothing, and now you're in the middle of a war between light and darkness which the light is losing."

"Because I know that we won't lose," Future Mickey replied with absolute certainty. "And that's because we have Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ven to help us, and so many other people as well. You may want to deny it, but I know that deep down, you still believe in the hope that no matter how dark things get there will always be a bright light to guide the way."

"How can I really believe that though? How can I be who you are now, the mouse that I used to be and who you seemed to have become again," Past Mickey asked, showing how desperate he was for the answer with every word. "I can't just keep going without knowing if what I'm doing is right or if it'll only make things worse."

"You're afraid," Future Mickey softly whispered. "I remember all too well, and I know for a fact that I never was who we once were before the point in our lives that you're at. Even though that is the case, that doesn't mean that you can't become better than before. We all face difficult trials in our lives, but it's how we come out of those trials after they're over, and how we chose to live our lives afterwards that really tell us who we are. I may have already come out of that trial, but your history is changing from the one I know, so I can't really say that you'll come out the same way. Even so, I know that you'll make the right choice."

"How can you be so sure," Past Mickey asked.

"I'm not. To quote Sora, I just believe that you will, and sometimes that's enough," Future Mickey smiled, and soon after, that smile was immediately reflected on his past self's face. "There's one other reason as well," the future version of the two then added. "You're Mickey Mouse. You can do anything."

The world of the future then vanished from around Past Mickey, and he opened his eyes to see Sora and Kairi looking down at him in apprehension, barely containing how concerned they were for what had happened to the mouse king. Mickey looked from one to the other of the two before him before he finally gave them the smile that they had long since come to associate with Mickey and said, "Gosh Sora, Kairi. You two sure have a lot of friends that are counting on ya to help get this job done, but it looks like you're able to handle it pretty well so long as you know that they believe you'll make it. So since we're pretty much the same, I guess I have to start being like you two and doing everything I can since I know my friends believe in me too."

"So you'll help," Kairi asked, her excitement barely contained within her as she asked.

"You betcha," Mickey replied. "And we'll have everything worked out for the better in no time. I truly believe that."

"Hot dog," Sora exclaimed happily in a slight amount of imitation of the mouse king. The group then heard a loud explosion from the city, and quickly looked to see that there was smoke rising from the town square.

"Well no time like the present to get started," Kairi said as she summoned Destiny's Embrace. The two boys both nodded in agreement as they summoned their own Keyblades as well and raced forward towards the site where the explosion had originated from.

As he went, Sora took a moment to use the D-Link and let Aqua, Terra, and Ven know of their progress. _"Guys, it's Sora. We've got Mickey with us. We've just got to deal with a little situation that likely involves the Unversed and we'll be ready to head out to find that Time Window,"_ Sora reported.

_"Got it Sora,"_ Aqua replied. _"Oh and I think you'll be happy to know that we're making our way through the Castle That Never Was now, and that we've got an old friend of yours with us now thanks to Terra."_

_"An old friend,"_ Sora thought to himself before his eyes widened in shock. _"Do you mean Riku?! Riku's with you guys?!"_

_"Yeah, he's with us,"_ Ventus replied. _"A fact that Roxas is clearly not enjoying all that much seeing as he just learned that Riku is going out with his now freed friend."_

_"You guys saved Xion too,"_ Sora exclaimed in his mind. _"That's great! This means that Xehanort won't stand a chance against you guys if you run into him while you're there."_

_"Actually, Xehanort isn't what really concerns us anymore,"_ Terra's voice then revealed, much to Sora's confusion. _"According to Riku, Xion, and Axel, who was apparently working for Yen Sid as a spy, Xehanort's not the one behind all this. There's someone else that Xion says is even more powerful than him. Do you have any ideas who it might be?"_

_"This is the first I've heard of it,"_ Sora replied. _"If that is the case though, just be careful. You never know what might be lurking around the next corner in that place."_

_"Not a problem,"_ Aqua replied. _"We're already bracing ourselves for anything as it is, seeing as we may run into Vanitas at any moment now. We'll let you know as soon as something happens."_

With all that said, the group ended the connection, leaving Sora to focus entirely on the upcoming battle, and to also worry a bit both for the safety of his friends in the future, and about the identity of just who this mystery leader that had been pulling the strings of Xehanort's forces really was.

* * *

**(Later, in the final battle at the Keyblade Graveyard)**

Sora's eyes were raining tears of dismay as he continued trying to wake Kairi up, but no matter what he did, the redhead would not answer him or open her eyes. Even so, Sora did not want to believe what he was seeing and continued to shake Kairi as he held her close and softly begged, "Please Kairi, you've gotta fight this! I've already lost so much now, but it never mattered not only because we would be able to get it back after completing our quest, but also because I still had you with me. It won't matter to me if we do succeed and get our home and friends back after defeating Xehanort and the forces of darkness unless you're there. Don't you see, Kairi? I care about you so much that I can't live without you. You're more than just my best friend. You're everything to me! Please, don't leave me!"

Sora was now openly sobbing as he begged and pleaded with the now clearly unconscious girl, his shoulders shaking horribly with each word, until he suddenly stopped his sobbing and shaking, and slowly opened his eyes as he whispered, "You're everything to me." He then gently set Kairi down for a minute as he dismissed his armor completely and began rummaging through his many pockets once again whispering, "Where is it? Where is it?" until he finally smiled at having found the item in question, and pulled it out to reveal a small, clear blue potion bottle. "I really hope this works like you said it's supposed to Elsa," Sora then said as he uncapped the lid on the vial, remembering what the queen of Arendelle had said when she gave it to him as he did.

* * *

_Ven, Aqua, and Terra were celebrating being reunited with Mickey after telling Sora and Kairi everything that they had found out in the future, especially the details involving the evil, future Sora, and the two had decided to stand off to the side as the four had their small celebration. As she looked on at the happy sight, Kairi looked to Sora for a minute and asked, "Hey Sora, what do you think happened? You know, to that evil Sora that Aqua and the others met in the future. What do you think caused him to become what he is?"_

_ Sora crossed his arms in thought for a minute, truly not sure what to say in response to Kairi's question, and that alone was something that really worried him. "I don't know, but I'm not entirely sure I want to," Sora finally admitted. "I mean, it would have to be something pretty bad if it caused that kind of changes in me, especially given all that we've been through so far."_

_ Kairi smiled to show that she agreed with him before she said, "Well, I was thinking about what Aqua had said about their meeting, and something kind of stuck out to me. Evil Sora said that he was doing what he was doing because he wanted to create a perfect existence and so that he would be able to get back everything he lost. Does that last part mean anything to you, like is there something that means so much to you that you would do whatever it takes to protect it and get it back if that thing was ever lost?"_

_ Sora felt his face heat up in response to Kairi's question, as he knew right away his answer to her question was actually Kairi herself, but he was not sure he was quite ready to tell her that yet. Still this was Kairi, and Sora knew full well that it would take a miracle to keep him from answering her question since she was so stubborn about this sort of thing. Thankfully, he received a miracle when Elsa suddenly showed up and called him over, saying that there was something really important that she needed to speak with him about. Feeling that he would be rude if he were to refuse for any reason, Sora quickly excused himself from Kairi and made his way over to Elsa, feeling the look of disappointment on Kairi's face the whole way as he went._

_ "What's up, your highness," Sora asked when he reached Elsa._

_ Elsa had to giggle a bit at Sora's behavior before she became serious and said, "I just wanted to thank you again for all that you and your friends did to help me, my sister, and our kingdom, and I also wanted to warn you of something."_

_ "What's that," Sora asked, immediately getting worried when he saw how serious Elsa was._

_ "Do you remember the legend I told you about when you and Kairi arrived at my ice castle with Anna? The one about Sora the Brave and Princess Kairi," Elsa asked. When Sora nodded in reply, Elsa continued by saying, "Well, according to the legend, the two were deeply in love with each other and would do anything to keep one another safe, but they never told each other, both because they were unsure of the other's feelings and because their quest was so important. Eventually they did fulfill their quest, but it came at a terrible price. Princess Kairi was killed in the final battle, and in his grief at not being able to save his love, Sora the Brave became Sora the Terrible, and he nearly plunged all of existence into darkness, until three brave warriors rose up to end his tyranny. The legend then went on to say that it was foretold that the two would one day be reborn so that they may meet again and face the same quest, in the hopes that they would be able to avoid the destiny that their past lives had faced, but it would only be so if the reincarnation of Sora the Brave would be able to recognize what was most important to him and let his heart guide his actions away from any darkness."_

_ "So…are you saying that, if the legend's true…then Kairi might," Sora asked, barely able to believe what he had just heard. He then glanced over at Kairi, and immediately became mesmerized by her beautiful, amethyst eyes, her long, flowing red hair, her soft, kind smile, and her lovely laugh that sounded like ringing bells to his ears, ultimately leading him to look back at Elsa and say, "No way. I'll never let that happen to her. I'll always save Kairi no matter what it takes even if I have to give up my own life for it."_

_ Elsa smiled in response to Sora's declaration, and then pulled out a small, crystal blue vial from the sleeve of her dress and handed to him as she explained, "Then you should take this. Someone who said that he was a friend of yours thought you might need it, and he explained that it's a special elixir that had been in his family for generations. The magical properties in it are said to be able to allow it to work miracles on anything if used by the right person for the right reasons, but it is also very hard to make so this is all he could prepare for you."_

_ Sora hesitated for a minute before he finally accepted the vial as he asked, "What was this person's name?"_

_ "He didn't give it," Elsa replied. "He just said that he was one of the first people you and Kairi met when you arrived in Arendelle and that he wanted to make sure his friends would be alright."_

_ Sora smiled in thanks to Elsa as he pocketed the vial, and he then let his smile grow a little wider when he started to gain an idea as to who it was that had given Elsa the potion before rejoining Kairi in watching their friends finish celebrating their reunion so that they could head out for the Keyblade Graveyard._

* * *

"Please work," Sora whispered as he gently tipped the vial and let a small amount of the supposed miracle elixir onto Kairi's wound. He then watched as the small amount glowed a little, slowly closing up Kairi's stab wound as it did, until he placed a hand near her heart, relieved to find that it was beating at a steady, normal beat. A minute later, his smile became much brighter when he saw Kairi's eyes slowly begin to open and then fixate themselves on him in surprise.

"Sora, what…" Kairi started to ask, but she was quickly cut off and thrown into complete surprise when Sora pulled her closer and connected his lips to hers. Kairi's eyes were wide with shock at Sora's sudden action, but they immediately snapped shut as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, running her fingers through his spiky hair as soon as she did, while Sora placed the crystal vile on the ground next to him so that he could wrap Kairi in his arms completely. The feelings that the two felt running through them were more powerful than anything they could have ever have hoped to describe, but it was not a feeling of burning passion, great desire, or any other sort of cliché description that you would find in a typical romance novel, but rather a feeling so intense and powerful that they could only describe it as something that just felt right.

When Sora finally released Kairi from the kiss, the girl barely suppressed a whimper of sadness, indicating that she did not want it to end just yet, and he then smiled as he said, "You were right before, Kairi. There is something that I consider to be everything to me, or rather some_one_ I consider as such." Sora then took a deep breath before he finally said, "It's you, Kairi. You're the most important thing in my life, because…I…I love you. I love you with all my heart and I would give up everything if it meant I would be able to spend just one day with you, Kairi."

Kairi looked at Sora with a stunned look before she finally smiled a bright, loving smile at him and captured his lips in another kiss and then said, "I love you too."

Sora smiled through the kiss that Kairi was sharing with him, and the two would have continued on from there if they could, but they knew that there was still a job that needed to be done, so as soon as they ended their loving embrace once again, Sora stood and helped Kairi to her feet again, and they both nodded to each other, knowing exactly what they had to do. The two then focused on all the power they had inside of them and unleashed their Tier Two Command Styles, and with the extra powers that the two abilities gave them, they immediately charged off into battle once more, already knowing exactly where they would find their opponents for round two.

* * *

_**AN: Yep, I guess now more than ever, a lot of you can see just where all the changes took place in this when compared to how it plays out in the new version of these scenes, which you should all be able to see now in Keyblades of Future Past, so I won't really waste much of your time with talking about reasonings and such behind all of that. [pauses to munch on another cookie and down a good portion of his glass of milk afterwards] Instead, I'll give you guys a rundown on how this little number is going to run from now on.**_

_**Firstly, even if I label this with a "Complete" status, don't take that to mean that it will be complete. I will most likely be adding new stuff into here later on. This does include, but is not limited to original scenes from the stories if they had been changed due to certain events, scenes that did not make it into their respective story, extra scenes that could have been part of one of the stories but were not for any variety of reasons (such as me not actually thinking of putting such a thing in until well after the fact and not wanting to add them in later because of how much the story of the entire series would be affected afterwards), and maybe even a few blooper reels for a specific story.**_

_**Xion: Blooper reels?**_

_**AN: You may see what I mean by that soon enough. Anyways, this isn't one of those things where you guys can make requests about what kind of stories you want to see and then I write them out if I like the ideas or whatever. I mean, don't get me wrong, I might do that now and then, but this is really more of an idea dump for things that I wanted to get into my stories but was unable to for whatever reason, or for alternate takes that I had thought of but couldn't work in because of various reasons like they just threw everything off too greatly, or they were just plain stupid.**_

_**Kairi: Is it even possible for you to have a stupid idea?**_

_**AN: As a matter of fact it is. I've mentioned this before, and I'll say it again, my mind is a very vast, constantly working thing with an imagination that does not always seem to have an off switch, so obviously there are going to be some dumb ideas that pop up every now and then.**_

_**Ven: Can you give us an example?**_

_**AN: Hmm...Well, there's...Actually no, not off the top of my head, but that's mainly because most of the stupid ideas come and go, and are subsequently forgotten afterwards. Anyways, keep an eye on this one if you'd like, because for all you know, I may add something onto this later, such as one of those blooper reels I mentioned. Just keep in mind this is most definitely a side project in comparison to my other stories. My focus is still mainly on those for the most part, and more specifically, it's centering around all the Kingdom Hearts based or related ideas. With that said, I know some of you are expecting me to say, "Onto the Preview" like I always do at the end of these ending notes, but since this isn't actually a full fledged thing and even I don't know what's going to come in this little collection next, I won't be doing that. You'll just have to settle for the fact that I'm skipping right to the end of it and saying...**_

_**Please read and review, and see ya real soon!**_


	2. Keyblades of Future Past Gag Reel

**_Xion: Hey everybody! It's Xion, your favorite Replica, here! Bet you weren't expecting another posting for this so soon, but after the author mentioned that we were going to be doing gag reels and bloopers in here, I just couldn't stop myself from getting this out there. Believe it or not, a lot of crazy things happened while we were working on Keyblades of Future Past, and some of it left all of us either really frustrated, cracking up, or are likely to leave you wondering "What the hell were they doing at this time?". So, here's the first ever Keyblades Unleashed Series Gag Reel, courtesy of yours truly. You're gonna love this…_**

_**lyokoMARVELanime do not own anything from any of the Kingdom Hearts franchise or any other franchise mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

**Keyblades of Future Past:**

**Gag Reel**

Scene opens to the moment when Sora and Kairi first met Aqua in the ruins of the Land of Departure, and Sora has Aqua pinned down beneath his Keyblade. "Look, we didn't come here to fight, we're looking for a Keyblade Master who lives here," Sora told the blue haired woman.

"Well then you're out of luck," Aqua snarled in retort. "The only master that ever lived here is long dead, struck down by his former friend after being weakened by one of his own students. The only one living here now is me, a person who is nothing more than a sham of a master, and who never deserved the right to be given that title."

Sora and Kairi's eyes both widened in surprise and for a moment they were both silent until Sora finally asked, "_You're_ Master Aqua?!"

Aqua's eyes narrowed at hearing Sora's question, and she immediately slapped his Keyblade away before extending her hand forward and then waved said hand while evenly stating, "This is not the droid you are looking for."

All were silent for a minute before laughter can be heard in the background, followed by Sora, Kairi, and Aqua laughing as well. "I'm sorry, guys," Aqua chuckled. "Sorry. I…I had to do it once. It was just too good to pass up."

* * *

**Scene change. "Speed," a director calls out.**

**"Marker," the clapboard guy states while doing his job.**

**"Annnnnd…ACTION!"**

Kairi just raised an eyebrow in confusion for a minute until she saw her reflection in a nearby pond and gasped at what she saw. Her outfit was still the same for the most part, except that it now also included a pair of grey, fingerless gloves on her hands, and silver colored sleeves that covered her arms with a strange piece of shoulder armor on her left shoulder that was colored pink with white highlights. In addition to this, Kairi also noticed that she was now wearing a pair of silver shorts under her pink dress, white leggings that went up to her mid-thighs, finishing up with a pair of steel boots that were the same colors as her usual sneakers. If she were being honest with herself, Kairi honestly thought that she looked pretty impressive, and that she looked a bit more like a Keyblade warrior now. She was about to turn and look over at Sora, when she finally realized that she was leaning a little too far forward in the direction of the pond, and let out a startled yelp as she fell in.

Laughter erupted soon after, even from Sora as he tried to help her back out. "You…You okay, Kairi," Sora giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great," Kairi sarcastically replied as she grabbed Sora's hand, her hair and clothes very wet from the sudden swim. "In fact, why don't you join me?"

"WHOA," Sora cried out as he was pulled into the pond by the girl as well, even as the director called cut.

**"Hey, can we get these two dried off and cleaned up before we try that again? And maybe check to see how dry or wet the ground is in that area?"**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"The future," Aqua asked sardonically. When Kairi and Sora both nodded in affirmative response, Aqua started to grin a little bit, clearly trying to suppress her laughter and asking, "So is this going to lead to a _Flashpoint_ thing or a _Back to the Future_ thing?"

"What," Sora asked in confusion.

"Or maybe we should go with that other time traveler who changes like every other season," Aqua joked, and at that point, she could not hold back her laughter anymore, and neither could Sora or Kairi.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Ventus was running, jumping, and climbing through the mouse hole maze like crazy, hoping that he was moving fast enough for those people he saw not to have noticed him or for him to have lost them if they had. He did not know who two of them were, but when he got a small glimpse of the third person, he knew immediately who that person was, because even if she was wearing it longer now, he could still recognize that particular shade of blue hair and similarly colored eyes anywhere. Ventus knew for a fact that it was Aqua that was with that group, and while he was glad to see her deep down, the blonde wielder of the Wayward Wind Keyblade did not want to face her right that moment, if ever. It was not because he was angry or upset with Aqua, quite the contrary really, Ventus really cared a great deal about her, but he had his reasons for not wanting to see her right now.

Eventually, he started to round a corner to where Jaq was waiting for him, only to end up tripping over his own feet, and sliding off to an unseen area behind that wall with a loud crash. "Uh…Ven-Ven? You okay," Jaq called out in concern.

All was quiet, save for some off-screen laughter, until Ven finally replied, "I'm good! I'm okay! I only landed on my head."

The laughter grew a little bit more at that remark, and now it was joined by both Keyblade wielder and mouse.

* * *

**Scene change. "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"Who are you, and why do you have a Keyblade," Terra gasped in slight, residual anger as he glared up the shaft of Kingdom Key towards Sora.

"My name is Sora, wielder of the Keyblade, and one of two Kingdom Masters of the future who were sent back to the past by…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't you mean 'wielder of the Kingdom Key and one of two Keyblade Masters,'" Terra interrupted.

"What," Sora asked. "Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said 'wielder of the Keyblade, and one of two Kingdom Masters,'" Terra reminded him.

"Oh, whoops. My bad," Sora chuckled as he relaxed his Keyblade, while folks off screen laughed at his slip up. "Okay, no worries, let's…let's try that again."

**Scene re-take.**

"Who are you, and why do you have a Keyblade," Terra gasped in slight, residual anger as he glared up the Keyblade's shaft towards Sora.

"My name is Sora, Master of the Kingdom Key, and one of two Keyblade Wielders of the future who were sent back to the past by…"

"Wrong again," Terra interrupted. "It's 'wielder of the Kingdom Key, and one of two Keyblade Masters.'"

"Seriously," Ven groaned from the background, while Aqua and Kairi both chuckled a bit, and Ansem rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh, darn it! No, no, I can do this," Sora reassured everyone. "I can do this! Just try again!"

**Scene re-take.**

"Who are you, and why do you have a Keyblade," Terra gasped in slight, residual anger as he glared up the Keyblade's shaft towards Sora.

"Yo momma, suckah," Sora shouted in a gangster tone, before he burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

"Oh come on! That wasn't even…" Terra groaned over the laughter. "You know what? I'm not gonna take that. I'll just…I'll be in my trailer for now. Let me know when we're doing this for real."

"Aw, come on, Terra! Lighten up," Sora tried to plead, only to fail because he was still laughing. "No, really! I can do it right!"

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"How goes the organization of our forces, Mickey," Yen Sid asked.

"It's going swell, Master Yen Sid," Mickey replied with a smile. "Everyone's really eager to do what they can to help Sora and Kairi, and put a stop to both Xehanort and the darkness for good."

"That's wonderful," Naminé sighed. "But hopefully we'll have completed this mission before they arrive." She then paused for a minute, and self-corrected, "Finished this mission…Let's get this shit done!"

Everyone starts laughing at that point, while Roxas slowly walks in while chuckling, "Naminé, you shouldn't be cursing. One, it's just not you, and two, you can't curse in a Disney thing, even if it is fanfiction."

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Upon hearing Buzz's orders for his Rangers, Aqua turned to her own team and began saying, "Alright, Ventus, you go to Jo-Ad with Booster while Terra and I stay here on Trade World with…"

"Hold on! Who said you were going to tell us where to go," Terra demanded. "And what makes you think that I'd want to stay anywhere near you, Miss I-Don't-Trust-Terra?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you wanted someone to make sure you didn't succumb to darkness and go crazy again," Aqua retorted.

"Stop it, both of you," Sora interrupted. He then grinned rather cheekily, and said, "We're supposed to be best friends! Buddies! Amigos! Let's all just get along! Hakuna Matata."

Everyone begins laughing at Sora's silliness, and he says, "I'm sorry!" He doesn't sound like it though, since he's laughing along with everyone else.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"Sorry XR, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to have a few words with your _dear bru_…brah…brumehememe," Kairi stutters before she completely fails at talking all together with a laugh, drawing chuckles from the two robots as well.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"Sir, please," Aqua then asked. "These beings are much more dangerous than you realize. If they are not dealt with, it would cause…"

"My dear, please, do not try to interfere in matters that are much too difficult for a lesser beings to understand," King Nova interrupted once more before he turned to his daughter again, making Aqua wonder if he was going to let her finish one sentence while she was here. "Now Mira, just leave your newest pet outside, and we'll try to see if this matter is truly worth all this trouble."

At being called a pet, Aqua finally lost all patience completely, and summoned her Keyblade, but quickly freaked out when she accidentally struck King Nova in the face with Stormfall's blunted teeth. "Oh shit!" Aqua gasped in disbelief, though everyone was smiling a little despite that. Mira and Aqua then watched as King Nova stumbled over, before they finally began laughing, while Aqua looked to the folks behind the camera and asked, "Sh-Should we just…Should that just be part of the story now? I…I go and attack royalty with my Keyblade…"

Needless to say, everyone got a good laugh at that.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

_"What?! Ansem, Seeker of Darkness is behind this,"_ Kairi exclaimed when Aqua had finally finished her story.

_"Yes, at least that's who he said he was,"_ Aqua replied.

_"Well judging by how you described him, it sounds like he was doing more than just claiming to be him. Still, this doesn't make any sense at all."_

_"I know,"_ Terra agreed. _"I mean, when I first met Ansem, he was anything but the type of person who would succumb to darkness. I doubt he would've become the ruler of Radiant Garden if that were possible."_

_"Yeah, I got that same impression from when we met him,"_ Ven agreed. _"What made him turn to that?"_

_"He didn't,"_ Kairi told them. _"Weren't you paying attention when Sora and I told you guys our history?"_

_ "Yeah, but your history is just way too convoluted and complicated to really remember everything about, and it's way too much to get memorized,"_ Ven exclaimed.

_"Hey! That's my line,"_ Axel suddenly cut in over the D-Link.

_"Wait, what are you doing here? You're not even supposed to be in this time,"_ Aqua asked.

_"Hey, can I help it if I can sense that someone's ripping me off. Gimme my royalties blondie,"_ Axel demanded, barely even noticing how everyone was laughing at what was going on right now.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"Whoa, hey, what's goin' on with Little Red, there," Hades asked, truly not expecting what had just happened.

"Is that…" Ventus began to ask.

"No way," Terra immediately breathed in equal shock. "She actually managed to do it on her first try."

"That's a…Unique Command Style," Aqua finally stated as the glow around Kairi finally reached its peak and then settled as a white and red glow, with the latter color being closely similar to the color of Kairi's hair.

Everyone could only stare at Kairi in amazement until the girl suddenly raised her Keyblade upwards and shouted, "I have the POWER!"

The others only stared at her disbelief, wondering if she had actually just said that, and the redhead could only chuckle and say, "Sorry. It felt like a moment where someone would say that."

"Yeah, let's just…let's keep it in the franchises that Disney owns for now, Kairi," Sora suggested, though he was grinning a little at the redhead's silliness.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Sadly, the chances of a peaceful rest immediately flew out the window like one of the more explosive defective potions that Mickey had brewed in his time with Yen Sid when Naminé's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she exclaimed, "Who just farted?"

"What," Roxas asked.

"Somebody just farted in here; I can smell it," the blonde girl stated.

When they heard a sheepish cough, all the occupants of the room turned to see a slightly embarrassed looking Yen Sid with his back turned to them. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Yen Sid could only shrug and say, "What? I'm an old man. Give me a break."

"Aw, come on, dude," Roxas groaned, with similar voices of disbelief being voiced along with him.

"Seriously," Sora asked, sitting up from where he was lying down.

"Master," Mickey gasped, clearly appalled by the sorcerer's attitude on things.

**"All right, let's just…let's get the room aired out and try that again," the director called from off-screen.**

**Scene re-take.**

Sadly, the chances of a peaceful rest immediately flew out the window like one of the more explosive defective potions that Mickey had brewed in his time with Yen Sid when Kairi suddenly sneezed, breaking the illusion that she was trying to maintain. The others could only smiled a bit at the redhead, while she mumbled, "Sorry. I just…my nose really itched and I had to sneeze."

**"All right, cut! Let's try that one more time, people, and let's hope for nothing else to go wrong," the director shouted.**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

The six immediately spun around to see a large alien with four eyes and purple and tan colored skin approaching them with a ray gun like the ones that Sora and Kairi had often seen Stitch use, and the sight of this new arrival immediately brought looks of recognition to Terra and Aqua's faces as the former scowled and summoned his Keyblade. "What're you doing here, Jumba," Terra demanded.

"Ah, Boy Terra! Long time, no see," Jumba stated happily. "Love to stay and—Whoa, whoa! WHOOOOAAA!"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Stitch over how Jumba just tripped over his own two feet and fell face-first into the mud. "Oh, that did not look pleasant," Ventus chuckled.

"Not funny," Jumba muttered.

"Hey, clean-up on aisle one," Terra called out. He then looked over at Jumba's mud-covered face, and added, "And bring a few mops. And some disinfectant."

"Not. Funny," Jumba repeated. Judging by how everyone else was laughing, he was the only one who thought that.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"You shouldn't play with guns," Jumba told Stitch.

"Oh, okay," Stitch immediately stated as he handed the weapon to Jumba.

"Thank you," Jumba replied until he realized that Stitch had handed it to him because it was about to explode from the fact Jumba had plugged it up when it was about to fire. "Oh, I just remembered! It's your birthday. Happy birthday," Jumba then quickly said as he tossed the gun back to Stitch and prepared to run until Stitch pulled on the back of his vest.

"Merry Christmas," Stitch said as he threw the gun back.

"It's not Christmas," Jumba protested as he did the same.

"Happy Cuanza!"

Everyone froze for a minute, while Sora said, "Don't you mean Hanukah?"

Stitch gaze Sora a confused look, to which Ven replied, "It's 'Merry Christmas.' 'It's not Christmas.' 'Happy Hanukah!', little buddy."

"Oh, okay," Stitch nodded. "It's not Christmas!"

"No, 626. I say 'It's not Christmas,' and then you say 'Happy Hanukah,'" Jumba corrected.

"Well where does 'Merry Christmas' come in," Stitch asked.

Everyone just sighed tiredly, cuing up the director's input.

**"Cut! Okay, let's run Stitch through the scene again real quick, and then try another take. You'd think he'd know this given that it's a quote from his own movie."**

* * *

**Scene re-take.**

"Merry Christmas," Stitch said as he threw the gun back.

"It's not Christmas," Jumba protested as he did the same.

"It's not Christmas!"

Everyone stopped again, as Terra said, "No, you need to say 'Happy Hanukah!' in reply, Stitch. We just went over this."

**"Cut! Alright, let's do another run through really quick."**

**"Stitch sorry. Stitch get it this time."**

* * *

**Scene re-take.**

"Merry Christmas," Stitch said as he threw the gun back.

"It's not Christmas," Jumba protested as he did the same.

"It's Elementary my dear Watson!"

Terra just falls back on the ground in disbelief, with Aqua facepalming, and Sora and Ven both begin banging their heads into either a destroyed table or a wall, while Jumba hangs his head in sorrow. "Wrong again!" everyone other than Stitch shouts.

"Happy Hanukah! Happy Hanukah! Happy. Hanukah!" Sora repeats over and over as he keep banging his head into the wall.

**"Okay, this might take a while. Let's just…let's let them sort this out and get on with a different scene."**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"Powers of darkness and nothingness combine, tear through the forces and head our cry," the two said in unison as a strange, dark energy suddenly enveloped Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. As soon as the three were enveloped, they all immediately let out agonizing cries of pain, almost as though something were inflicting incredible harm on them all at once that they could not even begin to bear. Despite this, the two dark beings continued their chanting, "Now heed our desires and do as we bid, and unleash the power of Mumm-Ra!"

A mummified being appears amongst the group of heroes, with Ansem and Xemnas both smirking evilly, until the mummy dude glances around and says, "Wait a minute. This doesn't look like Third Earth. Where are the Thundercats."

"Uh, sorry about this, Mister, but I think a couple of _someone's_ messed up their lines," Kairi apologized while throwing a glare at the Heartless and Nobody responsible.

**"Cut! Alright, who let him on the set? And don't anyone say Deadpool!"**

* * *

**Scene change.**

**_Just so you guys know, it wasn't just scenes in the main story that suffered. We had a bit of a hard time in the author's notes, too. Like this one here:_**

**"Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

_**AN: And now ladies and gentlemen, it is the moment you've all been waiting for! Yes, this is the chapter in which it is revealed...**_

_**Riku: Just how awesome and badass I am! [gets whapped in the head by the author] Ow!**_

_**AN: No. It's the chapter where...**_

_**Xigbar: Us other Nobodies get some more solid appearance time then just mere metions? [gets whapped in the head by the author] Ow! That was in my good eye!**_

_**AN: Whoops! My bad! [flinches back a little as Xigbar drops to the floor and begins rolling around in pain] Uh…Maybe we should get the stunt double in here to cover for him in the retake?**_

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!" **

_**Xaldin: Let the fool prattle on, Number XIV. It's not like it matters. They'll all eventually find out how Sora and Kairi will soon encounter...**_

_**AN: DAH! SPOILER! Go Go Gadget, toothpaste! [raises arm when a tube shoots out of the sleeve of the trench coat he's wearing]**_

_**Xaldin: Go go what? DAH! [gets sprayed by blue toothpaste] THAT'S NOT TOOTHPASTE, THAT'S…Hey, wait a minute, you said it wrong.**_

_**AN: What?**_

_**Xaldin: Yeah, aren't you supposed to say "Go Go Gadget, oil slick!" before blasting me with toothpaste?**_

_**AN: Oh. Whoops. My bad. Okay let's try that again.**_

**Scene re-take.**

_**AN: DAH! SPOILER! Go Go Gadget, mouth wash! [raises arm when a tube shoots out of the sleeve of the trench coat he's wearing]**_

_**Xaldin: Go go what? DAH! [gets sprayed by blue toothpaste] THAT'S NOT…the right thing to say either. It's "Go Go Gadget, oil slick!"**_

_**AN: Alright, alright. Gadget Sherriff. Just…Just let me start over again.**_

**Scene re-take.**

_**AN: DAH! SPOILER! Go Go Gadget, oil slick! [raises arm when a tube shoots out of the sleeve of the trench coat he's wearing]**_

_**Xaldin: Go go what? DAH! [gets sprayed by blue toothpaste, but it ends up being sprayed out too hard and sends him flying out of the room]**_

_**Xion: [looks off to where Xaldin had been sent flying before looking back at the author] I think you might've had it on too high.**_

_**AN: Well, at least I said the right thing that time.**_

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

With that done, Roxas then looked to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as he then said, "I can guide you guys to the World That Never Was, but getting there in and of itself is going to be difficult as it is. We'll be flying right into the lion's den, and even four Keyblade Wielders won't be enough to successfully pull off an invasion of Xehanort's home base. We would need a small army at minimum to pull it off."

"You're going to need more than that, son, and I think I've got just what you need to pull it off," a new voice suddenly interrupted. Everyone immediately turned to the door and saw no one there. "You may wish to look out the window," the voice advised, and they all turned to see the head of a massive, blue and red robot looking in at them. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are here to…"

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing here," Roxas interrupted.

"I…I'm sorry," Optimus asked.

"Yeah, Captain America is supposed to be coming in right now, and your franchise isn't even owned by Disney," Terra pointed out.

"At least not as of this moment," Aqua muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually got ahold of DC Entertainment at some point. I can already see people begging for me and Thea Queen to meet up at some point since we're played by the same actress."

**"Optimus! Hey, Optimus. Yeah, sorry big guy, but you're not in this story," the director cuts in.**

**"I…I am not," Optimus asks.**

**"No, sorry. Uh…Hey, look, you see this script on the ideas for universe expansion here," the director asks, holding out said notebook so Optimus can look.**

**"Oh…Well…This is awkward," Optimus admits.**

**"Come on. Let's just get you on back to the Gundam SEED Prime Trilogy set, okay?"**

**"Sure thing, lyokoMARVELanime."**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Surprisingly, Ven did not say anything, and when everyone looked to see why that was, they saw that he was staring at Vanitas with a very intense look, like he was analyzing every inch of the masked boy. After another minute of looking at him, Ven finally asked, "Who are you?"

Everything was silent at that point until Vanitas finally let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo throughout the hall and stated, "I…am your father!"

"No! No, that's impossible," Ventus attempted to deny.

"You can't deny it. Search your feelings, Ventus," Vanitas commanded.

"NOOOOOOOOO," Ventus cried out.

"All right, knock it off, you two goofballs," Aqua interrupted, while the others were trying to suppress their laughter. "Seriously? How did no one see this coming? Working with Vanitas always leads to moments like this sooner or later."

"What? Like we weren't all thinking of that very moment at the time," Vanitas chuckled in his poor defense.

**_He wasn't entirely wrong actually. I was half tempted to jump in and say, "And guess what, Ven, me and Roxas are your long lost sister and brother!" the minute that Vanitas started that._**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"It is," Kairi exclaimed happily as her Shooting Star Command Style's glow seemed to shine more brightly along with her smile. "It's Sora's Tier Two Command Style!"

Sora was soon off like a rocket, as he attacked the Iron Imprisoner with all three of the Keyblades he was now wielding in a manner that was similar to how he fought with his Final Form, as he sent one Keyblade flying telekinetically, while the other two remained in his hands until he sent them flying off against his enemy in the same manner. As he attacked, Sora began chanting, "This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Take this: my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! Trinity Blade Finisher!"

Kairi and Mickey only watched as Sora continued his bizarre attack, before Mickey said, "Yeah, this is what happens when you let Sora watch too much anime."

"I'm pretty sure this is just from watching too much G-Gundam," Kairi reasoned.

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Instead of reaching out to help Xehanort, Aqua had instead raised her Keyblade and then driven it right through Xehanort with an angry cry, much to everyone's astonishment. Xehanort struggled to speak, but found that all he could do was listen as Aqua said, "My name is Master Aqua. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Xehanort looked up at Aqua in disbelief before he asked, "Really? Did you just Princess Bride me instead of what you were supposed to say?"

"What? It's basically the same thing here, so what does it matter," Aqua shrugged. She then grinned a bit before saying, "Besides, who says the boys are the only ones allowed to have that kind of fun?"

**"Cut!"**

**"That's my girl! Yeah, Aqua! Own the geezer!"**

**"Vanitas, try to control yourself! We all know you gave her that."**

**"Oh, come on! Like it wasn't the perfect time for it."**

**"Okay, moving on. Retake, please! And somebody get Ven/Sora's evil twin out of here for now! We don't need him for the rest of the day."**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

"Whoa," Ven gasped upon seeing Sora and Kairi's Keyblades transform into their ultimate Keyblades. "Who's that Pokemon?!"

Everyone just gave Ven a look, while only Terra asked, "Really?"

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Finally, they both felt the need to breathe again becoming too strong to ignore, and they slowly released each other from their passionate embrace to regain their breath while Aqua panted, "Just in case you're right to be so worried and I don't see you again."

Ven smiled happily at Aqua and nodded in response to this before he cupped her cheek and gave her one last small peck on the lips before the two started having a full-blown make-out session, each of them trying to rip the other's clothes off.

**"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Guys, hold up there! We need to keep this PG13 at the most, remember," the director shouts. "Seriously guys! Stop kissing! And…No, wait! Oh boy! Cut the camera! Cut the camera, cut the camera, CUT THE CAMERA! Terra, cover Sora and Kairi's eyes!"**

**"Hey! We're not three, you know!"**

**"Terra, get off! I'm not Sora!"**

**"Oh, thanks a lot, Kairi!"**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

**_I'm pretty sure this and a few of the upcoming ones played a part in lyokoMARVELanime's sudden need to make Power Ranger Parody theme songs for us._**

"Behold," Xehanort declared as he gestured around him. "These lifeless keys used to be full of power…united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key, and soon it will belong to me." Xehanort then paused for a moment in his speech before he pointed towards Ven as he finished his villain monologue. "χ-blade."

The six Keybearers only glared at the five villains for a minute before Sora declared, "I wouldn't bet on that. Let's do it guys!"

"Right," the others all nodded in response.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

A minute later, the Kingdom Hearts emblem appears on the screen, while the six Keyblade wielders all cried out the names of their Keyblades before armoring up.

"Star Seeker!"

"Ends of the Earth!"

"Stormfall!"

"Wayward Wind!"

"Destiny's Embrace!"

"Kingdom Key!"

**"Cut! What the…What…Wha-what was that," the director, who finally steps out to reveal he looks like the author's OC Dave, demands of the cast.**

**"Hey, don't look at us," Sora shrugs. "I'll bet you anything that everyone was thinking of something just like that when they saw the canon version of this scene."**

**"Well this isn't a Power Rangers crossover, so let's not do anything to suggest otherwise, please?"**

**"Oh like you haven't already started brainstorming at least one or two ideas for something like that anyway," Terra scoffed.**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

Sora then held his hand out and summoned forth the very weapon that the three had hoped they would never seen, and upon seeing their looks of recognition, Sora could only smile in dark glee as he confirmed, "Yes, this is indeed the ultimate of all Keyblades, and the very embodiment of Kingdom Hearts' vast power, and it is mine to command…this is the χ-blade!"

Roxas, Riku, and Xion were admittedly thrown off for a minute seeing Sora wielding the legendary χ-blade, but they were quick to shake off their moment of surprise, and then Roxas shouted, "We're still not going down easy. Ready?"

"Ready," Xion and Riku chorused in reply as they held their arms up in front of them.

"Future's light, Keyblades ignite," the three chanted as one, with Mulan, Aladdin, and Jack Sparrow joining in just seconds later before they all summoned their Keyblades.

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion," Roxas shouted.

"Two Become One,' Xion announced.

"Way to the Dawn," Riku identified.

"Hidden Dragon," Mulan shouted.

"Three Wishes," Aladdin announced.

"Follow the Wind," Jack finished.

"Keyblade Masters, Future Force," the group chorused as one while an explosion rang out behind them.

**"Cut! What…What are you guys doing! I just got on Sora's group for this crap," the director asks. He then looks to the last three and adds, "And what're you three even doing here? You're not even supposed to be PART of the main focus battle!"**

**"Hey, you can't just say we're Keyblade wielders too and then drop us on the sidelines, mate," Jack shrugged.**

**"Oh yes I can," the director disagreed. "Now, just…Just get out of here, so we can do this again."**

**_Oh, but it didn't stop there. We just had to do it one more time._**

* * *

**Scene re-take.**

Xehanort then paused for a moment in his speech before he pointed towards Ven as he finished his villain monologue. "χ-blade."

The six Keybearers only glared at the five villains for a minute before Sora declared, "I wouldn't bet on that. You guys ready?!"

"Ready," the others all nodded in response.

Mickey closed his eyes in concentration before holding his hand out in front of him as he shouted, "It's morphin time!"

A minute later, Mickey had changed into something a little closer to his future self's attire while Star Seeker had appeared in the hand he had held out.

"Ready," Aqua asked of her two best friends.

"Ready," Ven and Terra chorused, holding their hand at the ready so that they could tap their armor pieces after their little chant.

"Keyblade's light…Warriors, enter the fight!"

The three then enter a crazy sequence as they don their armors, ending with them performing a series of flourishes with their respective Keyblades. "Speed of a Wayward Wind! Keyblade Warrior, Ventus!"

"Strength to the Ends of the Earth! Keyblade Warrior, Terra!"

"Magic from a Stromfall! Keyblade Warrior, Aqua!"

"Kingdom Hearts, Keyblade Warriors," the three then announced together while an explosion went off behind them.

"Ready," Sora asked of Kairi.

"Ready," the redhead replied.

"For the Future's Light, together we fight," the two then recited before transforming into their own armors.

The minute they had transformed, Sora announced, "Kingdom Key! Keyblade Master Sora!"

"Destiny's Embrace! Keyblade Master Kairi," the redhead then added.

The six all then assumed a battle pose as they all declared, "For Kingdom Hearts!"

**"CUT! Guys, come on, seriously! Enough with the Power Rangers parody stuff!"**

* * *

**Scene change.**** "Speed!"**

**"Marker" clapboard.**

**"Annnd…action!"**

**_Okay, I think this is the last one._**

"Not unless Riku suddenly became the same height as us, dyed his hair, and suddenly realized that my sense of style is better than his," Roxas joked with a grin, getting a small laugh from Sora in response. The blonde then looked over Sora for a minute before he then added, "Speaking of style, glad to see you're sporting the new look. It really suits you a lot more now than that black, red, and white outfit you used to wear, but I can't help but think that the chain on your necklace looks like it might start choking you considering how short it looks now."

It was at this point that Sora finally took a good look at his outfit and he then struck a pose and declared, "Hey, I look good, am I right!"

The girls in the room next door could all be heard wolf-whistling and shouting for him to work it. At one point though, it got weird when they heard someone shout, "Yeah, Sora! Take it off!"

The weird part was that the person who shouted it sounded like a guy. "Who was that just now," Roxas asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Sora whimpered.

"I should hope not, since it's more than clear to everyone that you're my man," Kairi informed him before locking her arms around Sora and commencing a make-out session.

**"Cut! All right, let's just…You know what? I'm done for now. I'm gonna be in my dressing room until you all get your crap together!"**

* * *

**_Xion: [laughing almost uncontrollably at the memories that were stirred up] Yeah, it may have seemed like the author was a little harsh with us, but to be fair, if you had to deal with the crap you saw here, you would want to get some payback too, because frankly, we really gave him a hard time for it. Hope you guys enjoyed the shameless laugh these probably gave you, and can't wait to see you guys in the next extra._**

**_AN: Hey, Xion. What're you doing here? [looks to see what's wrapping up and gasps in disbelief] You ran the gag reel without me?! I wanted to watch it too! Not cool!_**

**_Xion: Oops! Uh, sorry, but I was just here, and the audience looked like they were ready, so…_**

**_AN: Yeah, okay, okay. I was late to the party and you decided to start without me. I guess I deserve that. But next gag reel, you wait for me before beginning, okay?_**

**_Xion: Sure thing, lyoko [gives a discreet wink to the audience before mouthing "maybe"]_**

**_AN: Well, anyways..._**

**_Please read and review, and see ya real soon!_**


End file.
